the lily and the scorpion
by xoxtruegryffindorxox
Summary: potter 2nd generation. firstly written by scribbler95 then adopted by me x lily and scorpious's relationship. starts in 1st year. JEWELED DAYLILY HAS NOW ADOPTED
1. friends?

**Okay I have changed the story slightly. Lily and Scorpius are in the same year.**

** this is scribbler95 writing  
**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

Lily Potter kissed goodbye to her parents before getting onto the train. Her brothers shot off to sit with their friends leaving her to struggle with the packed corridors. She found an empty compartment at the end. It smelled like owl droppings (hence the reason it was empty) but she was just grateful to sit down. She closed her eyes and leant her head against the cool glass of the window. A small knock on the door caused her to start. She turned to see a blonde boy stood outside. He smiled apologetically.

"Hi. Sorry to scare you I was just wondering if I could....well..."

She smiled.

"Sit here?"

He nodded.

"Go ahead."

He dragged a suitcase in and sat opposite her. The boy stuck his hand out.

"Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy."

She reached out tentatively.

"Lily. Lily Potter."

His mouth opened into a little 'o'. This was going to be one hell of a train ride.

*~*~*

Lily and Scorpius left the train together. She didn't understand her father's muffled warning about the boy. He was perfectly pleasant to Lily. Rubbish at exploding snap though. She was still laughing at his lack of eyebrows when they saw Hagrid.

"Well if it isn't little Lily Potter! How's your parents?"

Students began muttering and Lily blushed.

"They're fine. They say hi."

Hagrid grinned.

"Come on then! Firs' years this way!"  
They followed him to the boats.

*~*~*

As McGonnagall gave an introduction in the entrance hall Lily looked around. She had heard some terrible stories about the Malfoys but was still shocked at the amount of glares Scorpius was receiving. McGonnagall left to prepare the hall.

"Did you imperius her then Malfoy?"

Scorpius blushed and hurriedly shook his head. It took Lily a moment to realise that they were talking about her.

"Leave him alone."

They turned to look at her.

"Definitely imperiused. Why else would a Potter sit with a Malfoy?"  
At that moment McGonnagall walked in.

"We are ready for you now."

*~*~*

They filed in and the murmur of the hall got slowly quieter. By the time they reached the front of the hall it was silent save for a few whispers. McGonnagall turned to face the hall.

"Welcome back old students and to new students hello."

She picked up the sorting hat and a knot formed in Lily's stomach.

"Helen Andrews!"  
And so it went on.

"Scorpius Malfoy!"

The hall broke out in muttering. Scorpius sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

"Hmm...I was expecting an easy one. Yes there are Slytherin traits in there. So angry at your family. Ashamed and angry. But brave. Old habits die hard however Slytherin!"

_He's clever and quick_ thought Lily to herself. _Slytherin doesn't mean he's bad._

"Lily Potter!"  
She walked up. The hat had barely been placed on her head when it roared.

"Griffindor!"

She ran to the table and was immediately hugged by her family. She threw a smile at Scorpius who shyly smiled back.

_I think we're going to be friends._

She turned and tucked in to the feast.


	2. james and the letter

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

Lily sat down in the library. One thing was for sure: She hated potions. How much homework on one subject could be given in a week? She was just trying to remember how toad-wart could help with dragon burns when a chair scraped beside her.

"Is it okay if I sit here?"

She looked up. Straight into the steely grey eyes of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Yeah sure. Can you remember how toad-wart helps with dragon burns?"

He laughed.

"When mixed with wolfsbane it makes a substance similar to muggle aloe-vera. But better."

She thanked him and they did homework in silence. Once she was done she decided to write to her parents.

Dear mum and dad.

Hogwarts is amazing! I really don't like potions though. I have made friends but don't worry we are not being distracted from study. The food here is good but not as good as Grandma's cooking. I am eating and sleeping well and in flying yesterday I managed to catch a small ball when it was thrown at me. Madam Hooch said that this was not surprising and wrote something in her note book. What was that about? Missing you terribly.

Lily

When she was done she sat upright, only to headbut Scorpius who had been leaning over her to read the letter.

"Ow!"

"Sorry but it's rude to read over someone's shoulder you know?"  
He winced as she fixed his nose. He was still apologising for being nosy when they left the library.

*~*~*

The term wound to a close. Lily and Scorpius vowed to write to each other over half-term. He sat with her and her family on the train despite James' constant glaring. Once they had said goodbye he walked over to where his father had just appeared by the gate and she headed towards her family. She was smothered in hugs and they walked out to the parking lot where Uncle Ron had parked his car. By the time they arrived at her house (where the families where having a 'reunion') she had explained every detail of her first term (apart from her friendship with Scorpius. They had decided not to tell parents.) in detail and hugged everyone at least twice.

"Molly let me help."  
"As much as I admire your helpfulness Harry your cooking skills are not exactly...."

Lily interrupted with a giggle.

"She's right dad your not Ainsley Harriot that's for sure."

He frowned at her playfully.

"Am I that bad?"

This time it was Lily's mother Ginny who answered.

"Harry dear last time you made scrambled eggs they blew up!"

The whole family laughed and Harry turned a shade of red similar to beetroot. They settled down and watched the television (Uncle Ron loved comedy shows.)

The evening was full of chatter and food and before Lily could say blast-ended-skrewt it was morning. She was woken by a constant tapping on her window. As she opened her eyes she saw a grey owl sat on the ledge. James had beat her to it. As she sat up he unattached the letter from its leg and ran off.

"James! Give it back you half-wit!"  
She chased her brother down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"James give me my letter!"

Harry looked up from his paper.

"Son give it back."  
James shook his head. The commotion had attracted the family.

"Who's it from Lil?"

She just stared as he opened it.

"Aha! Its from lover-boy! Dear Lily..."

"Give it back you troll!"  
"I miss you. Its very boring here at the manor with no one to talk to except my owl and mum (who I can assure you is not very interesting at all)"

"James stop."

My family were all staring at me. Only one person they knew lived in a manor.

"did you like my owl? He's called Archimedes. I will send you a present when your birthday arrives."

I think uncle Ron was having an aneurysm.

"My dad still isn't around (not that I mind much). I look forward to your reply. Your friend Scorpius."

"James you promised! You promised you wouldn't do this!"

Lily snatched the letter out of his hands and ran up the stairs crying.

"James that wasn't nice."

Harry stood up.

"I'm going to talk to her. James you had better have a good reason for upsetting your sister like that."

Ron sat down.

"Bloody hell why does this sort of stuff reserve itself for the Potter family?"


	3. what

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

Harry could hear his daughters sobbing from outside her room. He knocked gently and it stopped.

"Who is it?"

"Sweetie its me can I come in?"  
He could practically hear her deliberating in her head.

"All right then."

As he walked in she straightened herself up and smoothed out the sheets on her bed.

"I'm so sorry dad. I know you don't like him but...but he's my friend and he has it hard enough as it is without you stopping me writing so please don't."

He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Lilian Luna Potter I am not going to make you do that. What do you mean he has it hard enough anyway?"

Lily almost smiled.

"You are so nosy dad. Imagine it. The son of a death eater (Harry winced) going to a school where everyone hates anything to do with Voldemort and having to listen to the mutters about his family. That's not him dad its his dad and he has to spend his whole life making people realise that."

Harry was silent. He sat taking in the most complicated speech his eleven year old daughter had ever made and hoping that she hadn't noticed the extendible ear poking through the floorboards.

"Lily I'm not trying to stop you and Scorpius being friends. Just promise me that if he ever upsets you in any way you will tell someone. Even if it is James."

Lily muttered _tosser. _Harry ignored this.

"Now I'm going to go downstairs okay? Come down whenever you are ready sweet heart."

Lily nodded and hugged her father. He left quietly as she sat at her desk and began to write.

Harry walked in to see James and Albus standing on a chair attempting to get the extendible ear out of a knot in the floorboard.

"James go to your room. Al why don't you and the others go and play?"

James nodded and headed up silently. Albus left with the other children.

"Retracto."

The ear came out of the board.

Ron was at at the table reading the paper.

"I'll bet he's in it for the headlines."

It took Harry a moment to register what Ron had meant.

"Ron she's sure he's harmless. What do you mean the headlines?"

Ron looked at Harry as if he were missing something very obvious.

"Harry don't you see? The only daughter of Harry Potter friends with the son of a death eater. The Daily Prophet would have a field day."

Hermione nodded.

"I'm just worried that history will repeat itself."

Harry sat down. Ginny walked over to him.

"What do you mean love?"

"Well my mum was friends with a Slytherin. Seemed safe to her at the time. He fell in love with her Ginny. Then he turned bad and told someone something that lead to her death. I don't want that happening to Lily."  
Ginny wrapped her arms around him. Ron and Hermione looked at him sympathetically.

"It won't Harry it won't."

*~*~*

Lily sat at her desk. The parchment was blank despite the small mountain of letters she had written and thrown away. She tried again.

Dear Scorpius.

I miss you too. I feel so alone and now something has happened that made me feel even worse. James read the letter you sent to my family. My dad is taking it surprisingly well but I'm not sure how long that is going to last. Not much ever happens here in Godrics Hollow. I may help grandma de-gnome the garden. My life is so thrilling huh?

Please reply.

Lily.

She tied it to the leg of her owl before sending it out of the window. She was debating whether to go downstairs or stay in her room when she heard a knock at her door. _Note to self_ she thought grimly _having your own room only means more interruptions._ She opened it to reveal a very sheepish looking James.

"Dad sent you didn't he?"

James nodded.

"Well say it then and I'll pretend to believe it."

James looked at her. He looked almost....sorry? Blimey.

"I'm really sorry Lil' its just...well he's a Slytherin and I'm a Griffindor....."

"And I'm a virgo! It doesn't matter James! Aunty Luna was in Ravenclaw!"

James looked at her for a moment.

"I suppose you're right. It's just I don't want you being hurt you know?"

She smiled.

"It's okay James. I forgive you."

"Well that's good because otherwise I would be in big trouble."

"What did he confiscate?"

"My quidditch card collection."

"Not good. He can have them back dad!"

James grinned and ran away down the hall. Lily had never felt so tired.


	4. noooo

When Harry got down the next morning he was surprised to see Lily eating toast and dancing around the kitchen. She froze as he clapped.

"Dad! Don't do that!"

Just then a grey owl shot through the window.

"No! Archimedes not the table!"  
She caught him before he landed on the table Ginny had cleaned the previous day. Harry laughed.

"Good save."

She grinned before removing the letter. Harry sat down on the table as she read.

"What does it say?"

She looked confused. Happy but confused.

"His family says hi. Well that was unexpected. He told them to even things out. Dad can he have the house number?"

Harry choked on his coffee.

"Why would he want a phone number?"

Lily read the letter again.

"He does own a phone dad. I could give him my mobile number if you're so unsure about the house one....."

"Nope. He can have the house one if he wants but under no circumstances your mobile."

She muttered _Tad over protective today._ Earning herself a poke in the ribs. She kissed her dad on the cheek saying a quick thank you before shooting up the stairs to write a reply.

*~*~*

The phone rang while Lily was de-gnoming the cabbage patch. Harry answered on auto-pilot.

"Hello? Harry Potter speaking."

There was a silence.

"Hello? Mr...Mr Potter? It's Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. Is Lily there?"

His expression must have been something to see. Ron (who was sat across from him) mouthed _You ok? _Harry nodded.

"Yes Scorpius I'll just get her."

Everyone within hearing distance froze. Harry set the phone down and called for his daughter. She wandered in covered in dirt.

"Yes?"

"Scorpius for you."

Harry sat on the sofa next to her, put it on loud speaker and gestured for her to continue. She picked up the receiver rolling her eyes..

"Hello?"

Harry could hear a more confident voice now.

"Hi! These things are confusing huh? (Ron laughed at his enthusiasm) Oh is someone else there too?"  
"Yes it seems to be on speaker (she shot a glare at Harry turning speaker off) there we go."

They could still hear the boy speak of course. The phone was on loud anyway.

"I'm assuming they all took it okay then. Considering your dad actually let you on the phone."

Lily sighed.

"Sort of. Half and half really."

"I understand. I wouldn't want my daughter being friends with me either."

"You do know how confusing that sentence was right? How did yours take it?"

There was a silence.

"They were okay actually. Grandad went blue but when he started breathing again he was fine. Dad just nodded and mum actually smiled."

Ron was laughing at the thought of Lucius Malfoy going blue.

"Smiled? Blimey I work miracles."

"Think you could perform a miracle with my Defence against the dark arts essay? You are really good at it""

The conversation continued and Harry's fears were settled to only slightly frantic.

"You forgot again? Don't worry you can borrow some of mine. Oh okay then see you on Monday!"

She hung up grinning from ear to ear. Harry sighed.

"Well he seems nice enough."

Lily nodded.

"Crap at exploding snap though."

With that she went back out to the garden. Leaving Ron breathless with laughter.


	5. the winning gift

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

The station was crowded as always. Thick steam fogged up Harry's glasses as he walked up to the train with his children. Ginny was talking to Hermione as they went through the wall. Suddenly Lily ran to the left.

"Scorpius!"

"Lily!"

Ron for no apparent reason felt like joining in.

"Hermione!"

He hugged her and Hermione muttered _get off you prat _while they watched the small blonde boy hug Lily.

"Hey dad! Dad! Meet Scorpius!"  
Lily towed the boy up to Harry and stepped back. When he spoke Scorpius sounded oddly like a bee-gee **(A/N Remember them? The weirdly high blokes?) **

"Erm...Hi."

Ron laughed and Hermione hit him as Scorpius turned Scarlett. Lily frowned at her favourite uncle.

"Scorpius! Don't worry Astoria he's over here!"

Draco Malfoy froze as he found himself with Harry Potter.

"Hello Malfoy."

"Potter. Ah you must be Lily."

Scorpius was looking worriedly between the two men. Lily wasn't fazed at all however.

"Yes I'm Lily Potter."

She thrust her hand out and Draco shook it looking slightly amused at her boldness.

"Very nice to meet you Lily."

The strangest thing is that he actually sounded like he meant it. The whistle went.

"Aww merlin now we'll be stuck with the compartment that smells like stinksap. Oh well. Bye mum! Bye dad!"

She kissed each of her family members and Scorpius did the same to his. Lily seemed to be struggling with her trunk. Scorpius lugged his up the steps before returning to Lily.

"Here let me."

She thanked him as he dragged it up. They waved from the doorway their calls almost being erased by the train whistle as it set off. The two children walked down the corridor and Draco Malfoy turned to the others.

"Well I suppose we'll be seeing much more of each other now eh?"

Harry smiled slightly at his attempt at friendliness.

"Yes I suppose so."

Draco introduced his wife Astoria before they all headed back towards the wall.

*~*~*

Lily and Scorpius sat in the compartment. They were playing wizard chess and Lily was losing. Badly.

"And...check. Gosh Lily you weren't kidding you really suck at this."

She giggled.

"I inherited that from my dad."

"Hmm what should you give me as a gift for winning?"

She seemed to think about something for a moment. Then she leaned over the board and gave him a kiss. Her lips brushed his gently and he blushed.

"How was that?"

Scorpius did his world-class impression of a bee-gee again.

"Rematch?"

They played again and yet again Scorpius won. He was about to ask for yet another winning gift when James rapped on the door.

"Hey love-birds robes! We're almost there."

Lily left first. Before Scorpius stood up he thought quietly about the events of the train ride. They were not unpleasant memories.


	6. the prat and the prank

either Scorpius nor Lily had spoken about the kiss. Of course they had both thought about it. More often than not Scorpius was caught looking at the Griffindor table at meals. Today was the day of the Griffindor versus Slytherin quidditch match. Lily was sat with her brothers on the stand.

"Get 'em! Shoot! No the middle one you berk!"

James was especially enthusiastic today. Albus sat meekly waving a Griffindor flag while James jumped up and down. Lily stared longingly at the team. Her chances on the team any time in the foreseeable future were slim despite her ability to catch small objects at fifty feet.

*~*~*

Opposite the Griffindor stand Scorpius was cheering for his own team. Despite his obvious interest in the game he couldn't help but glance occasionally at the red-haired Griffindor.

*~*~*

"We won!! Woo!"

James was sharing out chocolate frogs and butterbeer in the common room. Griffindor had won by fifty points. Lily was listening intently to the Griffindor captain talking about try-outs after Christmas when she felt the sofa she was sat on slouch. Turning to see who had sat next to her she came face to face with the Griffindor seeker Steven Rower. He was tall, muscled and the love interest of many Griffindor girls.

"Hey Potter how's it going?"

She smiled at him.

"Good. Well done today."

They talked until the small hours of the morning when he got up.

"Hey Lily do you want to hang out sometime? Just you and me? Tomorrow maybe?"

She nodded with vigour. A date? With a third-year seeker? Result! He leaned down and kissed her gently. Her heart sped up but she couldn't help comparing it to the kiss she shared with Scorpius on the train. Why was that?

*~*~*

Scorpius saw them walking by the lake. Hand in hand were Steven Rower and Lily. They were talking and laughing. Suddenly he stopped and kissed her. Scorpius felt a pang in his chest.

_She should be mine._

He started. Where had that come from? Lily was his best friend, he mustn't think like that. But he couldn't help it....images of him and Lily, walking hand in hand, kissing by the lake, ran through his head.

_She should be mine._

*~*~*

Lily had been going out with Steven for three weeks now. She didn't mention it around Scorpius as when she did he became distant and unresponsive. This confused her but she brushed that aside. She had only mentioned it briefly in her letters home as Steven thought that going public would cause her unnecessary upset as it would alert the press. She accepted this and looked up to him all the more because of it. Until she found out that there was another reason for not going public. Her name was Brie Adams. Lily had found out when she arrived early to meet Steven and seen him talking to the tall blonde Griffindor. This hadn't bothered her much. He loved her right? Wrong. Moments later he was kissing her. He had never kissed Lily like that. She ran past them ignoring his shouts as she pushed past. She ran straight to someone who would understand. She ran straight to Scorpius.

*~*~*

He was confused when he saw Lily running towards him. Wasn't she meant to be out with Steven today? Then he saw she was crying and stood up. Lily never cried. She ran and hugged him. He hugged her back but was still concerned.

"Lily what's wrong?"

She sobbed into his chest.

"He kissed her Scorpius. He k...k...kissed her."

He pulled her back slightly.

"Wait who kissed who?"

She looked up at him.

"Steven kissed Brie Adams."

"WHAT?! THAT BLAST-ENDED-SCROTUM!"

She giggled slightly before her face fell again.

"What if I wasn't good enough? What if I was a crap kisser?"

Scorpius chuckled slightly.

"I can assure you you're not a crap kisser. You are the most amazing person on the planet and don't let some guy who looks like he has a broom stuck up his ass tell you otherwise!"

She laughed at the broom comment before lying down on the grass.

"He was going to take me to the winter ball. I guess I'll go alone now."

Scorpius lay next to her.

"You could go with me?"

She looked at him.

"Seriously? You'd want me to go with you?"  
He nodded. She grinned.

"I'd love to! Oh dear we need to get costumes, it's fancy dress you know!"

She continued to chatter until they went in for dinner all thoughts of Rower forgotten...for now anyway.

Lily walked into the hall and sat next to her cousins Rose and Roxanne. Scorpius caught Albus and James on their way in.

"Hey guys."

"Malfoy. What do you want?"

"I want to know if you want to help meget back at the ass that cheated on your sister. Your uncle owns that joke shop right?"

They straightened up instantly.

"What sort of revenge did you have in mind?"

**(A/N I could leave it on a cliff hanger here....but I'm too awsome!)**

*~*~*

The next morning the plan was ready to go into action. Scorpius was at the Slytherin table, Lily (who was of course in on the plan) was stood by the Griffindor table and James and Albus were stood at either end of the hall. They all watched as Steven walked in and sat at the table. He grabbed a bowl of porridge and tucked in. Scorpius nodded to James who set off a decoy detonator at one end of the hall, this was closely followed by Albus setting his off at the other end. Not sure where to look, Steven stood up and, dumping his bag to mark his seat, walked towards the explosion. Scorpius too stood up. He threw a puking pastille and Lily who caught it despite its size and speed and dumped it in Steven's porridge before sitting at the far end of the table by her family. After McGonnagall had settled the crowds (and thrown a knowing look at the Potters) Steven sat back down. The affect was instantaneous. He put the porridge, and pastille, into his mouth and threw up over Brie Adams and most of his mates. She stormed off screaming and he ran for the hospital wing. They were still laughing when McGonnagall walked towards them.

"Lily Potter? A word?"

Lily gulped and followed McGonnagall to her office.

"Sit down."

She sat.

"Now I saw your little stunt in there."

Lily gulped.

"I'm sorry Professor."

McGonnagall looked at her.

"Oh it's perfectly all right. I called you in here to congratulate you."

Lily was confused to put it simply.

"You see Rower is resigning from the quidditch team due to exams and (she coughed) other troubles I have heard about. I would like to offer you the role of seeker. Your catching in there really was extraordinary. I haven't seen talent like that since your father was here."

She smiled as Lily began to grin.

"Would you like the position?"

Lily nodded.

"Well then I will organise a session with the captain after Christmas. Well done. Oh and Miss Potter?"  
Lily looked up.

"I will pretend that your little stunt did not happen. Don't let it re-occur hmm?"

Lily nodded before running off to write to her parents.

It was later revealed that Brie Adams broke up with Steven Rower.

So now he has no girlfriend, no date for the ball and has been replaced on the team by the girl he cheated on.

Revenge had never tasted so sweet.


	7. the ball and the big decider

Lily looked at her reflection again. Was her costume okay? She straightened out one of her wings before heading down to the common room. A huge variety of costumes were on show. Albus and James were drawing straws. They were going as the two halves of a hippogriff and neither one wanted to be the back. Rose was dressed in a golden puffball dress and wings. She was a golden snitch. Lily felt extremely self conscious as she walked through the room. News that she was going with a Slytherin had spread like wildfire and she could hear the whispers even now. She left the portrait slowly, being careful not to break her wings. He was there. Dressed in red and trying to fix one of his horns was her best friend. She laughed and he whipped around.

"Nice tail."

He blushed.

"You look beautiful."

It was her turn to blush. His eyes lightened and shone in the light glowing from her halo. It levitated above her head at about the same height as Scorpius' devil horns. He held out his arm and she took it. Together they walked towards the great hall. A boy dressed as a snake in what appeared to be a giant hamster ball was attempting to get through the doors and five Harry Potters were standing and laughing. Lily and Scorpius skirted around the ball and stopped at the entrance to have their photograph taken by Professor Flitwick. He told them that the photo would be available by the weekend and they walked through onto the dancefloor. The music was a slow number and they danced in small circles. Scorpius could not remember ever being so happy. He held Lily in his arms and for a moment he felt complete. Her halo bobbed over and hit him on the forehead. She giggled and towed it back above her head.

"Sorry about that."

He smiled down at her. She looked into his eyes and looked as if she was about to speak but decided against it. They danced for a few more minutes as more and more couples left for the buffet table. Eventually they stopped and sat down.

"What are your plans for Christmas then?"

He thought that over for a moment.

"I don't really have any. My father is home over Christmas though which is good. Then again so is Grandpa so I will be getting an earful of rubbish about the pureblood heritage etc. What about you?"

"Me neither. We will all spend it at my house though. My Grandma makes the best turkey ever."

They talked and ate before getting up for another dance. He placed his forehead on hers as they danced. They were so busy trying not to step on each others feet that they didn't notice Steven Rower taking a photograph. They didn't see him leave the hall. All they saw was each other. Before long it was time to go to bed. Scorpius walked her to the common room.

"See you on the train tomorrow."

"Good night."

"Good night."

She walked into the portrait. He was completely alone in the corridor. He whispered it so quietly that he couldn't be sure he had said it aloud.

"I love you."

*~*~*

They collected their photos before getting their luggage and leaving for the train. Scorpius looked at his while Lily fell asleep on the train. The photo-Lily smiled at him from the paper, halo bobbing above her head. The photo- Scorpius was grinning and occasionally looking adoringly at his friend. He would keep it forever he decided. They got off the train and were greeted by their parents who to everyone's surprise were stood by each other and attempting to make conversation. They parted ways and headed for home. Ginny framed Lily's photograph from the ball and Lily put it in her room. Harry couldn't help but notice the way the boy on the paper was looking at his daughter. They recounting the events of the term (including a highly edited version of what happened to Lily and Steven) before heading off to bed.

*~*~*

Harry Potter paid the post owl the next morning. Lily was sat at the table chatting away to Victoire who had dropped by to visit Teddy who had dropped by because he heard that Victoire was going to be there. That was when he saw the headlines. There was a picture of Lily and Scorpius slow dancing under the title.

_**Publicity stunt?**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_I have known Harry Potter since he was a mere boy of twelve. Would he be happy with the new found closeness between his only daughter and the son of his rival ex-death eater Draco Malfoy? I think not. Reports of the two kissing on the Hogwarts express reached my ears a few weeks ago but I thought it to be a rumour until I saw this picture. Sent by an inside source it shows the two 'friends' getting increasingly cosy at the Hogwarts winter ball. The relationship has been considered sinister. Many have said it should not be allowed......._

He was frozen. He had stopped reading but still held the paper up to his face to hide his expression from his daughter. Kissing. Lily looked over at him.

"Oh the paper. Can I have a look dad? Dad?"

He lowered it and lay it on the table. His wife looked over his shoulder as Lily turned the paper and read the article. A single tear dripped onto the ink. This was followed by another and another until they flowed thick and fast onto the paper.

"Not allowed?" she whispered.

Ginny put her arm around her daughters shoulders. Lily stood up shaking it off. She was shouting now.

"WHY CANT THEY LEAVE US ALONE?"

She picked up the paper and tore it the shreds before running out of the room.

*~*~*

Lucius Malfoy was sat in the library of the manor when the house elf delivered the paper. Upon seeing his grandson on the front page he picked it up and read the article.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!"

He walked in .

"Yes grandfather?"

Lucius Malfoy thrust the paper at the child.

"What is this about? I accepted it when you said you were friends boy but this?"

Scorpius read the paper and slowly his usually calm expression went angry.

"Does it say who this _inside source_ is?"

"No. Now are you going to explain yourself? You have disgraced the name Malfoy! Fraternising with a Potter!"Scorpius stood up and glared at his grandfather.

"I _what?_"

"You heard me. You can no longer be friends with this girl. I forbid you!"

Scorpius was absolutely livid now.

"You FORBID ME? Well I refuse. Lily is my best friend!"

Lucius stood up and pointed his wand threateningly at his grandson.

"If you remain in contact with any of _them_I will write you out of my will! You will no longer be my grandson as far as I am concerned and you will have nothing!"

Scorpius looked at his grandfather calmly.

"On the contrary grandfather. I will have everything that I could ever desire."

He walked out of the room, past his parents who were stood by the door. They all followed him to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of powder and stepped into the flames. Lily had said he would always be welcome.

"Potter Cottage."

With that Lucius Malfoy watched his grandson make the bravest decision he had ever made.


	8. what are you doing in my house?

Scorpius had overlooked one large problem in his moment of rebellion: Potter cottage had multiple fireplaces meaning that he could pop out of any fireplace in the house. He sincerely hoped that the one he ended up in would not be in Harry Potter's bedroom. That wouldn't help with the tension. He fell out of the fireplace in a cloud of soot onto a cream carpet. Oh dear.

"What the? Scorpius?"

Lily was sat on her bed crying. She was holding something in her hands. It was the picture from the article. There was a knock at the door.

"Lily I don't want to interrupt sweetie but the alarm has just gone off. There may be someone in your room."

_Oh no _thought Scorpius _I forgot about the security._ Lily was still staring as Scorpius who was sprawled on the carpet. Harry Potter entered the room slowly wand raised and froze when he saw the small blonde boy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY DAUGHTER'S ROOM?!"

His wife and pretty much the rest of her family scurried up the stairs. A jet of light shot from Harry's wand and missed Scorpius by inches. He squealed and scrambled upright.

"Erm...I...I...I'm not entirely sure."

Lily was still sitting on the bed. It seemed no one had noticed that she was actually there. She took in her father's angry expression and placed herself between him and Scorpius.

"Dad don't kill Scorpius."

Scorpius gulped loudly. Harry lowered his wand slightly.

"Would you care to explain what you are doing in my house, in my daughter's room, the week before Christmas?"

Right. Why was he there again? Oh yes.

"Grandfather wasn't too fond of this morning's news. He said that, now these are his words not mine, that I had 'disgraced the Malfoy name' ,not that that's difficult, and that if I didn't stop contacting Lily he would write me out of his will and....what was the other one? Oh yes he would disown he as his grandson."

They were all staring at him and he blushed. Harry spoke next.

"So why are you here again?"

"Isn't it obvious dad? He's here to say bye."

Scorpius shook his head furiously at his best friend.

"No I'm not don't you dare think that! I'm not that harsh! I kind of...well I guess I ran away."

Lily hugged him tightly knocking him off balance. They fell to the floor with a thud.

"Erm...Lils? I'm covered in soot."

She blushed at stood up. Harry helped Scorpius up.

"So what are you planning on doing then?"

"Well to be honest it was sort of a spur of the moment kind of thing. I'm not entirely sure."

Ginny Potter was eyeing the black patch on Lily's carpet.

"Well first of all you need to clean up. Albus!"

Albus ran up the stairs. He had been playing in the kitchen after uncle Ron had warned him that things might get ugly.

"Yes mum? Oh hi Scorpius. Why are you covered in soot?"

"Scorpius just fell out of that fireplace" Ginny gestured to the patch of soot. "Do you think you could lend him some clean clothes Al?"

Albus nodded and towed Scorpius out of the room. Ginny cleaned the carpet and told Lily to shower as she was also covered in soot. They all headed downstairs. Ron and Harry sat at the table and Ginny sent to children outside.

"Well I think we can safely say that Scorpius Malfoy is here to stay, at least for a while."

Ron winced slightly and a now very clean Scorpius walked downstairs behind Albus.

"I really am sorry for barging in like this Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled slightly at the boy. He was a nice child once you looked past his extremely Draco-like appearance. Very polite.

"Not a problem. We do need to get you home at some point though eh?"

Scorpius paled and the phone rang. Harry walked over slowly. Only a few houses had access to that number.

"Hello? Harry Potter speaking."

Astoria Malfoy's voice crackled down the wire.

"Hello Mr. Potter. I am sorry to interrupt but I believe my son may be at your house."

"Yes that's correct he just fell out of the fireplace in my daughter's bedroom. Would you like a word?"

"Yes please."

Harry turned away from the phone.

"Scorpius it's your mother."

The boy held out a shaking hand and took the receiver.

"Hello? Yes mother I know. How angry? Blew it up blimey. Not a chance. Is he there? Not really. Alright then. What's that? Oh okay then. Mr. Potter she wants to talk to you again."

Harry took the phone back.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Potter I'm not quite sure how to say this but would it be okay if Scorpius stayed there for a while? Draco is trying to speak to his father but it may take a while for him to calm down."

"Could I discuss this with my wife? It won't take long."

"Of course."

He pressed the receiver to his chest and turned around.

"Ginny could he stay here for a bit. Lucius isn't really up for a reunion yet."

She smiled down at Scorpius who was looking between them anxiously.

"Of course. Why don't you invite his parents for Christmas?"

"But.."

"No buts Harry."

"Yes Ginny."

He picked up the phone again.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Potter."

"My wife and I would love for Scorpius to stay for a while. Would you and Draco like to come over Christmas eve? We have plenty of spare beds and you could stay for the next day?"

"Oh it is lovely that you two are trying to fix this. I'll ask Draco. Draco!"

There was mumbling in the background. Harry picked up the phrases 'seriously?' and 'yes dear I know' before she picked it up again.

"We would love to. Are you sure it wont be too much trouble?"

Well Draco seemed to have picked a very nice wife.

"No trouble at all. What time would you like to come around?"

"How does noon sound?"

"Perfect. We'll be seeing you then."

"Goodbye Mr. Potter."

"Please call me Harry. Goodbye Astoria."

They hung up. Harry turned to his family, most of which were standing with their jaws slack.

"Scorpius your parents will be coming over on Christmas eve. Ron Astoria is extremely happy that we are trying to make amends so please don't insult Scorpius' father okay?"

Ron nodded and closed his jaw. Scorpius was grinning.

"Really? Wow can I tell Lily?"

"Tell me what?"

Lily was now soot free and walking down the stairs.

"I'm staying here! Mum and dad are coming for Christmas!"

Lily stared at him.

"Seriously? Wow that's going to be interesting. Hey where will you sleep anyway?"

Albus was jumping up and down.

"He can share my room!"

James walked in.

"Who can? Why on earth is he here?!"

"James calm down Scorpius is a guest."

"But he's a Malfoy! Did you read the paper this morning? They've been snogging!"

Scorpius and Lily blushed. Harry looked between them and Ron spoke.

"So it's true then?"

Lily started.

"It was only one kiss and it was because he won a chess game we haven't been _snogging_."

Harry sat down. This was confusing. And to be honest very tiring.

"Scorpius are you okay sharing with Al?"

Scorpius nodded.

"Well then why don't you four go and play?"

Lily jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yes! Come on I'll show you my new broom!"

She ran out followed by Al. James turned to Scorpius.

"All right then but mate if anything happens I'll break your nose."

"James!"

"Sorry mum. Okay then I'll just bruise it slightly."

Ron laughed but Scorpius' hand shot up to protect his nose. He squeaked in reply.

"Shall we go out?"

And they left the room. Harry Let his head drop onto the table with a small bang. Ron laughed.

"Three cheers to fatherhood eh?"


	9. hyperion

Harry watched fondly from the window as his daughter showed her brother just how good a seeker she was. He couldn't help but notice that Scorpius could handle a bat rather well. Eventually the children piled inside covered in mud.

"Don't you dare step on my carpet in those James Sirius Potter!"

He retracted his foot just as his mother walked in. Harry laughed from his seat at the table. Lily was grinning.

"Told you girls were better at Quidditch than boys."

James huffed as Albus and Scorpius laughed. He glared at them.

"Well if Malfoy hadn't stopped to hit that bludger away from Lily we would have won!"

Scorpius turned scarlet. Ginny looked at the boys.

"Who aimed it at Lily in the first place?"

James, now free of his boots, walked over and patted his mother's elbow.

"Ask no questions and I will tell no lies."

Scorpius was talking to Albus as they walked over to the table where Ginny Potter was serving up dinner.

"What's your middle name again?"

"Severus. He was a hero apparently. You?"

"I'd rather not say."

"That bad huh?"

"Yup."

James laughed.

"Can't be as bad as your first name. Who names someone after a bug?"

Ginny scolded him. Scorpius however didn't flinch. Lily butted in.

"Actually a scorpion is an arachnid."

Albus nodded and James shrugged.

"Meh. So what is your middle name?"

"Promise you wont laugh."

"I will try not to."

"You're lying."

"Just tell them Scorpius or I will!"

They all looked at Lily. Scorpius sagged in defeat. There was no way to get around this. He mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that bug?"

He glared at James briefly. The adults walked in and sat at the table.

"Hyperion."

James burst out laughing and Scorpius blushed and ducked his head. Albus smiled slightly but patted his new friend on the shoulder.

"Hey it's not that bad. Isn't it that little line between words though? Looks like this:"

He mimed a line in the air.

"No that's a hyphen Al."

"Oh. Still not that bad though. I have an uncle with a really weird name."

"What is it?"

"Dudley."

Harry almost choked again. He seemed to be doing that a lot recently. It was highly ironic that a boy named Albus, a name that the Dursleys would have thought bizarre, would think an every day name (in Surrey at least) like Dudley was weirder than Hyperion. Scorpius was tucking into his mash with gusto.

"Hmm...Mrs Potter this is really good!"

Ginny laughed and smiled.

"Well aren't you a charmer? It's an old Weasley recipe."

Harry laughed.

"Yup: Potatoes and butter."

She smacked him playfully. They talked and ate and generally had a good evening until Harry sent the children into their respective rooms.

*~*~*

Hours after even the adults had gone to bed Lily couldn't sleep. A thunder storm raged above the house and she was restless. Eventually she got up and walked downstairs. There was already someone sat on the sofa. She stood on a creaky floorboard and Scorpius whirled around, causing himself to fall off the sofa as he did so.

"I'm sorry I just...."

Upon seeing Lily he scrambled upright.

"Hey. What were you doing on my sofa?"

"Couldn't sleep. I hate storms. That and Al was snoring."

She laughed quietly.

"Why are you here?"

She blushed in the darkness.

"I don't like storms either."

He patted the sofa.

"Well sit with me and we should make it through this."

She sat on the sofa and shivered. Scorpius moved his blanket to cover both of them. She lay back and he casually put his arm behind her shoulders. Half asleep now she snuggled into his chest slightly. He smiled as he fell asleep.

Needless to say Harry got a bit of a shock when he went downstairs the next morning.


	10. milk, shopping and the door

Lily was very warm and very comfortable. She couldn't quite remember where she was but she just lay with her eyes closed and snuggled into the warm pillow. Suddenly she sat bolt upright. Pillows, this she was sure of, did not have heart beats. She turned around to see Scorpius sprawled on her sofa. In sleep his face lost all of the defensiveness it often held in day. He smiled slightly at something and his fluffy blonde hair flopped over his face. Lily reached out and brushed it from his eyelid. He started causing her to poke him in the eye.

"Ouch. Is this the way guests are greeted in the Potter household? Being poked in the eye?"

She laughed and playfully swatted him on the arm. That was when her father walked in, still half asleep Harry Potter saw his daughter and her friend under one blanket and automatically thought the worst of the situation.

"What in the name of Merlin's beard is going on here?!?"

They both started and tried to stand up. Scorpius lost his footing in the blanket and ended up in a heap on the floor. Ginny Potter ran down the stairs.

"Harry? Why are you shouting sweetheart? Is something wrong?"

She ran in and stopped.

"Lilian Potter what is going on here?"

Lily couldn't blame her mother of course, she was stood in a vest top and the smallest pyjama shorts ever with a blonde boy wearing only a pair of jogging bottoms by her feet. It had to be said things weren't looking bright for Scorpius. As if to make the situation even more awkward the fireplace flared up and out stepped none other than Ronald Weasley.

"Hey Harry? Hermione wanted to know if we could borrow some milk...why is Scorpius on the floor?"

"Because I just caught him sleeping with my daughter is why." muttered Harry through his teeth.

"What?!"

Lily held out a hand to help the cowering Scorpius to his feet. He might as well die with dignity.

"Dad calm down."

"Why should I calm down? I just woke up to find my only daughter, sleeping on the sofa..."

"DAD! We weren't _sleeping together_. I mean no offence Scor but gross. I'm eleven. I just came down because I didn't like the storm. He was here too. We fell asleep. No biggie. Uncle Ron the milk is on the top shelf of the fridge."

Ron nodded, still eyeing Scorpius like a slug, and walked into the kitchen. Ginny had returned to her usual colour but Harry still had his wand pointed squarely between Scorpius' eyes.

"Erm...Mrs Potter? I would rather not die just yet...."

Ginny chuckled.

"Harry darling let him live."

Harry grumbled and lowered his wand before storming out of the room muttering about how no one was ever on his side. Ginny looked over to her daughter.  
"Go and get dressed. We have to go Christmas shopping today!"

There were groans from every male within hearing distance, minus Scorpius who knew it wouldn't do him any favours.  
"Come on now! Chop chop!!"

Eventually they all found themselves stood by the fireplace Ron had appeared out of earlier. Scorpius was standing as far away from Harry as was humanly possible in the small area.

"Now remember speak clearly. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"Mum how on Earth are we meant to say that clearly?"

"James stop being a smart arse and go."

They day went by fairly smoothly, one reporter tried to insult Scorpius and Lily discreetly tripped him into a rather large, rather icy, puddle. By the end of the day there was a large pile of shopping bags in the Potter household. James tried to sneak a peek into one of them, only to find a bra. He didn't try any more bags after that. Eventually Christmas Eve rolled around. Almost the entire Weasley family had turned up for the occasion, sleeping in the countless spare rooms the house contained. Kreacher was taking round drinks, Harry had tried to convince him to have a day off but the elf could be stubborn when he wanted to be. Scorpius was wearing a suit not unlike the one his father used to wear. Lily had teased him on his formality only to be forced into a white dress embroidered with snitches and, God forbid, _hair curlers_ by Victoire and her Grandma Molly. James was tugging on one of her ringlets.

"Al you've got to see this! Look you pull it out and it bounces back!"

He demonstrated this to Albus and a very nervous looking Scorpius. The Weasleys had been surprisingly accepting of his friendship with Lily, though Ron and Harry seemed to be holding a silent protest against it. Not that Lily had given her family much choice.

_Ding dong._

The room went almost silent. Only two guests were yet to arrive. Lily looked around at the nervous faces of her friends and family and sighed dramatically.

"I'll get the door shall I?"


	11. the unwanted visitor

**Right then… I would like to thank scribbler95 for writing a wonderful story and for letting me carry on with it. If anyone disagrees with what I have written, has any opinions on what I should write next or anything else then let me know. All opinions/reviews will be taken into account.**

**Now… I hope you all enjoy the story.**

**Oh – I don't own harry potter or any of the o/c!!!!

* * *

**

"No it's all right. I'll go" Ginny said walking towards the door.

All of a sudden the door crashed down sending a large amount of dust up into the air. Harry and Ron, who were both closest to the door, reached into their robes and pulled out their wands.

"Lumos" harry shouted raising his wand higher to see through the dust. A tall, pale man with long blonde hair stepped out, wand pointing at harry.

"I am here to collect my grandson" Lucius Malfoy hissed, he put his wand arm down and he turned and took a few steps towards scorpious.

"What are YOU doing here?" asked scorpious "where are mum and dad?"

Lucius looked slightly taken back with the way scorpious was talking to him.

"They asked me to come and collect you!" Lucius replied turning his mouth into a wicked grin.

"No they didn't. They wouldn't. Mum said she was looking forward to meeting the potters and Weasley's. What have you done to them" scorpious shouted not moving a muscle. Even though Ron hated the Malfoy he seemed to like scorpious. Somehow. Stepping forward he placed a hand on lucius's shoulder and said quietly "I think its best you leave"

"Not without my grandson" Lucius said through gritted teeth.

"I don't want to go with you and will you stop calling me your grandson. I. am. Not. Your. Grandson." Scorpious shouted, clearly annoyed. The whole family just stood there shocked at scorpious's little outburst.

"Well I think that clears it, don't you. He clearly doesn't want to come with you so I really think you should go don't you?" lily said with a smile spreading across her face. She was proud of scorpious. Really proud. He was always telling her how much he hated his granddad, and how he wished that he didn't have to be related to such a muggle hater. "Lily stay out of this" harry said still looking and wand still pointing at Lucius. Lucius realised he wasn't going to get his grandson to go home with him, "one day you will be sorry" he sneered looking at scorpious. With that he turned and left, not once looking back.

**(A/n. good place to end but I will carry on)**

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, probably waiting to see if Lucius was going to come back. Once it was safe everyone let out a loud sigh.

"Well, I'm glad he's gone!" lily said walking over to hug scorpious. After they had hugged scorpious turned to face every one in the room. "I'm really sorry everyone. I…" he was cut off by Ginny hugging him. "Don't you dare be sorry? It wasn't your fault" Ginny said looking at scorpious then to Ron and harry. "Would one of you go over to malfoy manor and see if you can find Draco or Astoria and try and bring them back here."

Harry walked over to his wife, kissed her and said "of course. We will try and not be long, and scorpious, Ginny is right. Don't blame yourself." Scorpious managed a smile and whispered one word. "Thanks."


	12. quidditch

Just to let you know Allie and Frankie is Neville and Hannah's daughters.

Allie- Alice (Neville's mum)

Frankie- (Neville's dad)

You should know the rest but if you don't, the family tree is on J.'s website x

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it xxx :)

* * *

Harry quickly turned and Apparated to the malfoy manor. Ginny was still hugging lily and scorpious, while everyone else was sitting in the living room. Suddenly a loud ringing noise sounded from the roof. All the children put their hands over their ears, and started shouting! "What in the merlins beard is that noise?"

"Ginny…what have you burnt now?" Ron asked smiling, waving his wand to stop the ringing.

"What?" Albus and James asked puzzled. Ron seeing their puzzled expression decided he better explain. "It's a spell put on the house to tell us if there is a fire. It's like a muggle invention called a fire alarm… i think?"

"Yeh. Very useful apparently. They ring when there is a fire!" Ginny said taking the food out of the oven. She started muttering several spells trying to save the burnt looking chicken.

"There you go. Good as new" she said placing the chicken and vegetables onto the table. Everyone rushed to the table and started tucking in. well nearly everyone. During the mad rush for food no one noticed scorpious escape form the kitchen in to the garden. He sat down beside a tree, and he began to cry. A million questions were running through his mind. Why didn't his parents come round? Didn't they want him anymore? his thoughts were cut short when he noticed lily walking towards him with a plate of food. "I noticed you had gone so I brought you this" lily said handing him the plate. "Thanks" he said taking the food. "You know I am sorry… I just don't get why they didn't come."

"Scorpious look at me" lily pulled his chin towards her. "None of this is your fault none. Mum can fix the door and when my dad comes back we will find out why your parents didn't come and pick you up. Okay?"

"Okay" scorpious agreed then he picked up some food and started eating it. They sat and talked for a while mainly about their friendship, until Rose, Albus, James, Hugo, Fred, Dominique, Louis, victorie, Lucy, molly, lorcan, Lysander, Allie, Frankie, Roxanne and teddy came out and suggested a game of Quidditch.

"Okay. 9-a-side. I'll have lily, James, scorpious, Hugo, Lucy, allie, Louis and Fred" said albus handing each of them a broom. "You can have the rest" pointing to teddy. They all mounted the booms and started playing. James had wanted to be seeker as he was on the school team but lily desperately wanted to be seaker so he had let her. He was chaser, along with albus, Lucy and scorpious. James found himself surprised at finding out how good he was at being chaser. Hugo, Allie and Fred were beaters and Louis was keeper. Dominique was seaker for the other team, with rose, victorie, lorcan and Lysander and chasers. Frankie, Roxanne and molly were beaters and teddy was keeper. Once they had sorted out the positions they began. After a couple of minutes the adults came and watched their children play. George was getting really jealous of how well Fred was playing claiming that he was 'nearly` as good as Fred(I) and he had been in their Hogwarts days. Halfway through the game scorpious was chasing lorcan, who had the quaffle, when he noticed a familiar face walk through the back door.

"Mum" scorpious shouted happily, steering his broom towards the ground. "Mum…where's dad?" she had been crying her eyes were red and puffy.

"He's on his way he's just having a little talk with... him" Astoria sneered.

And instantly regretted it, once she saw how scorpious reacted upon hearing about his grandfather.

"do you want to tell him? Asked harry appearing beside Astoria... "Or do you want me too?"

"No I will. He needs to hear it from me."Astoria said before turning towards the potters and Weasley's. "Is there somewhere where I can sit down? She asked looking scared.

"Yes of course. Follow me." Ginny said leading them to the living room. Naturally everyone followed wanting to know what had happened.

"Do you want us to leave you two alone for a bit?" harry asked once they were in the living room.

"No its ok. I don't want to explain twice. It will be bad enough the first time," she sat down before taking a long deep breath. "Scorpious I'm sorry your grandmother. She… he …he kil." She took a deep breath and whispered her voice was barely noticeable" he killed her."

What do you think will happen?

Please review and tell me ideas I need help :)

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


	13. letters and stars

She took a deep breath and whispered her voice was barely noticeable" he killed her."

Scorpious' face went deathly white. His mum started crying and there was a large intake of breath from someone behind them. Then it went black.

"Scorpious, honey, please wake up" Astoria was shaking her son, still crying.

Scorpious slowly opened his eyes to reveal his mum and Mr. Potter looking over him. Harry had sent everyone out to give them both some space and to let Astoria tell him about narcissia.

"I'll leave you two too it. I need to get back there anyway. I'll keep you both informed I promise." harry said to Astoria, while placing his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way. He left it there for a few moments and then turned and shouted Ron, Who was in the next room.

"Why?" was all scorpious could manage once harry was out of the room.

"She wanted a divorce; she said she didn't love him anymore and that she was fed up of him hurting you and your dad." Astoria said trying not to cry. "He- he killed her then he came here for you. He told us that narcissia was …gone and that me and your dad should go and see her and that he would come and pick you up. He came and you refused, thank god, as you know, and he came home again. But his story didn't add up. So when Mr. Potter came he forced him to have some veritaserum. He told us everything. That they had been arguing since you left, as he was refusing to let you see lily. This morning your grandmother had packed all her bags, wrote a note and was on her way out of the door when Lucius stopped her. He asked her where she was going. She told him to read the note. Firstly he used his wand to send ropes to tie her up. Then he read the note. I've got it here." Astoria pulled out the note and started reading.

_I'm going; I'm fed up of you hurting me, Draco, Astoria and scorpious. I have had __enough. __I want a divorce and then you will never see us again. You will never tell me what do again and you won't have the privilege to call Draco your son or scorpious your grandson. You lost that chance when you told him he couldn't be friends with lily potter. I have never told you this but I knew that harry potter wasn't dead when I told the dark lord he was. I asked him if Draco was ok and when he told me that he was I couldn't tell the dark lord he was alive I just couldn't. Family and love is more important than power. I just can't wait to stop calling you my husband. Good riddance._

"He saw rage that she didn't love him. He told her that all he ever did was because of her and that he didn't want you seeing lily because she was a potter and then when he found out that she saved harry, he just flipped. He just turned on her and he killed her without a second thought. He thought it was your fault so he came here ready to kill" she stopped and looked up into scorpious eyes and whispered the word he had been dreading "you." She held him closer; he let the tears drip down his face. His grandmother was dead, killed with the killing curse, by his own grandfather who then wanted to kill him. He just couldn't get over the fact that if it wasn't for the potters and the Weasley's he might be dead. He owed them his life. He owed them an explanation as well. But that could wait. At least for a few days.

Once they had both calmed down, Astoria said she had to go talk to Mrs. Potter. Scorpious knew what for. She needed to thank them and ask if he could stay there for a while. After awhile Astoria came back.

"Mrs. Potter said you can stay here for awhile, just till we get sorted out. I have got some of your stuff here. I will talk to you soon." She said softly, then bending down and kissing the top of his head. She hugged him tightly, and then she said her goodbyes. She promised she would come and see him soon and she would bring Draco. She walked out of the room and he was left alone once again.

Everyone was sat round the recently extended table, nobody saying anything. Astoria walked in and started talking to Ginny. Ginny lead them both to the kitchen where they could talk privately.

"I'm so sorry to bring this here. I truly am" Astoria said looking at Ginny.

"It's fine, honestly. If there is anything we can do for you just ask. I promise we will do everything we can."

"Thank you; tell me if you can't, but would it be possible if scorpious could stay here for a bit, just till we get everything sorted." Astoria added quickly

"Yes, I won't be a problem; he can stay as long as he wants." Ginny said hugging Astoria.

"Thank you" Astoria replied, returning the hug. She thought that if her son was staying here then the least that they deserved was for them to know what had happened. So pulling away from the hug she started telling Ginny everything. Why he killed her, and why he came to godric's hollow. After she finished, she looked up to Ginny's face. Her expression was mixed between pity and disbelief. Ginny could not believe it, they had saved scorpious. They chatted for a bit longer then Astoria said that she had to go. She left a few minutes later.

Scorpious was still sitting in the room, alone, when there was a quiet knock at the door. Not wanting to be alone anymore, he stood up and opened the door. Arms flew round his neck causing him to fall on the floor. He moaned in pain as he hit his head on the wooden floor. He could see who it was now. He long red hair was flung over his body. He gently stroked her hair, until he thought of that morning, the way harry reacted when he thought they had been sleeping together caused him to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" lily asked him, looking confused.

"Nothing just remembering the way your dad reacted the other day, when he thought we had… erm… you know" he started blushing, causing lily to laugh

"Yeh, not so good. We better get up before someone gets the wrong idea." Lily said pulling scorpious up. Once she pulled him up she asked "do you wanna go take a walk outside?"

"Yeh, id like that" scorpious said softly, his mind running with other thoughts.

Lily led him outside and they started walking round the garden.

"You saved me!" scorpious stated randomly.

"What?" lily asked clearly confused.

"When he came here, he had already killed my grandmother, and he wanted to kill me. "He saw the look on lily's face and felt the need to give her a full explanation" my grandmother wanted a divorce. She didn't like the way he was treating me, so she decided to leave. She packed her bags and wrote a note this morning and was just on her way out when he turned up. He asked her what she was doing and she said she hated him and she was leaving him. She told him to read the note she had left, so he did, but not before he tied her up. He read it and he saw red. He couldn't let her leave him so he killed her. He then thought it was my fault she was leaving him. So he came here to kill me. You and you're family saved me. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here. Lily let him finish before she sat down. She pulled on his arm, showing that she wanted him to sit down beside her. Once he had sat down, she hugged him, then she lied down, scopious followed her actions. He put his arm round her, but this time neither of them pulled away. they stayed like that for hours, both talking gently while looking at the stars. And eventually they both fell asleep still in each others arms.

Sooo my longest chapter yet. :)

I found it hard to write this chapter I don't know why but… anyway

The next chapter is going to be the funeral. :(

Hope you all liked it. Please review.


	14. tears

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
that is how I know you go on_

Ginny woke them both up in the morning. They were both frozen from sleeping all night outside. Lily and scorpious feared that harry would know, but during the day they were both proved wrong. Harry had no idea, and both lily and scorpious wanted to keep it that way. Astoria came by early in the morning and told scorpious, privately, that the funeral would be the following morning at black manor, narcissa's original family home. Scorpious and lily spent the next hour or so chatting amongst each other, but Ginny, just like her mum Mrs. Weasley, kept them both busy. Not letting their thoughts stray too far. The next morning scorpious got up from albus' room. Draco had come to collect scorpious at 8am, telling all the Weasley's and potters that they were welcome to attend the funeral. They went back to the black manor, as scorpious never wanted to go back to his home.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
and you're here in my heart  
and my heart will go on and on  
_

"Are you ok?" Draco asked scorpious, as they were getting ready.

"yeh, I just can't believe she's gone!" he replied in a hushed whisper

"it's going to be hard. I'm not going to tell you different, because that would be lying. She's gone and she's not coming back." Draco said wiping away the tears threatening to fall out of his eyes.

"I know."

_Love can touch us one time  
and last for a lifetime  
and never let go till we're gone_

A few moments later Astoria walked in.

"I have someone who wants to say hello" she said turning round. She walked to the door and nodded.

"who?" Draco and scorpious said together.

"hi!" came a voice that scorpious didn't know. He looked up at his father, and guessed, by the look on his face, that he did.

"auntie andi?" Draco said rushing over to give her a hug.

"yes" Andromeda softly returning the hug.

"scorpious. This is your grandmother's sister. Andromeda. Andi for short." Draco said with a smile. They all talked for a while. Catching up, until it was time. They all went downstairs.

"Aunt Audi. Where teddy?" asked Draco

"Who?" scorpious asked looking puzzled.

"He's my grandson. And he is with harry. His godfather." Replied Andromeda.

"Potter?" Draco asked again.

"Yes" andi replied.

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on  
_

Once they were downstairs, they let the guest's in. and sure enough there was harry with teddy. As soon as lily saw scorpious, she ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm fine" he said smiling at lily.

They sat and talked for a while, until it was ready to start.

The coffin was already placed on the on the counter, making it easier for everyone. The minister waited until everyone was seated, then he spoke.

"Narcissa was a wonderful woman. She loved her family but she also stood for what she believed in. I think her family want to say a few words. Draco stood up and he started talking quietly.

"My mother was the one of the best people you could ever know. She was a loving, caring mother and nothing meant more to her than family. So when my father took her life so cruelly, I just felt sorry for him. I wondered what could anger him so much that he would have to kill her_._ I am just glad she got away when she did because if she didn't, yes she would be still here, but she would be living a lie. She would be unhappy and she would probably want to die. So even though we will never see her again, she is probably in the best place. And I know she will want to be remembered as the family loving woman she was." By the time he was finished he had tears running down his face. He didn't try to stop them; he just let them run down his pale white face.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear  
and I know that my heart will go on  
we'll stay forever this way  
you are safe in my heart  
and my heart will go on and on_

* * *

I just want to say I am sorry for not updating quicker. I had history homework, 2 science coursework's and more :(

So I am soo sorry but it's nearly Easter so hopefully there will be more :)

So anyway I hope you all like this chapter! Please review. xxxxxxxxx


	15. time flies when your having fun

_I just want to say thank you to all that has reviewed. But I am a little disappointed with the amount of reviews. I m not one of them people who say I must have so many reviews to continue but I do want to know how many people are reading. If no one is reading then I might stop writing. So if you are reading but not reviewing then press that little button at the bottom :)_

_Anyway I hope this is good. Also I do not own. I give all credit to the wonderful and amazing J.. God I love her writing :)_

_Just too clear confusion:_

_Lily, Hugo, Allie, Frankie and scorpious are in the same year. Lorcan, Lysander, rose and albus are in the same year. Louis, Lucy, Roxanne and James are in the same year. Dominique, molly and Fred are in the same year and teddy and victorie have left school._

_So any way on with the story…

* * *

_

After the funeral scorpious stayed at the potters for the rest of the Christmas holiday. And then he stayed for the summer holidays as well. During this time he had become closer friends with Hugo, Allie and Frankie. He promised the 4 of them (lily, Hugo, Allie and Frankie) that they could all stay with him during the Christmas holidays at the black manor. At some stage in the summer holidays they all decided they should form some sort of group like the marauders. After all the stories they had heard they inspired to cause havoc like lily's grandfather had done several years ago. They couldn't be called the marauders as In James 1st year he had taken it upon himself to create the new marauders consisting of himself, Louis, Roxanne and Fred, even though he was in the year above. Although he had left, teddy still helped plan the pranks they could do.

**2nd year**

The five of them pranked people all year, mainly filch the caretaker and his cat. Generally changing his hair from his usual gray to bright pink. But they charmed it so everyone else but him would notice. They also had a lot of fun with dungbombs, charming them so they would go off at a certain time normally dinner of midnight so they had a long time to spread around the castle, which meant more time to clean up. Luckily they never got caught or there would have been 4 new trials at the ministry for the murder of 5 school children killed by their parents. Well none of their parents knew apart from Ron, Hugo's dad, as Hugo had managed to persuade him to get him a lot of supply's from Weasley wizard wheezes, much to their delight.

**3rd year**

The hardest year so far. The year they start preparing for o.w.l.s. none of them knew why they had to start preparing so early, but all the teachers were saying that they had to start early, much to their dismay. But Lily and scorpious were closer than ever. Even though they were both in different houses they still found time to be together along with the others. Scorpious only slept in the Slytherin common rooms, but all of the other time he might well have been a Gryffindor. Hugo, Allie and Frankie were all Gryffindor too. Lily and Hugo both found them self's on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, much to their parents delight. Lily was seaker and Hugo was chaser. Scorpious was on the Slytherin team as beater. At some point during this year both, lily had begun to get feelings for scorpious that were more than friendship feelings. No one knew apart from Allie. She daren't tell him in case he didn't feel the same way. Neither lily nor Allie knew that the feelings were mutual. But even though all this was happening they still found time to prank their following pears. So far their 3 years at Hogwarts was going well.

**4th year**

A lot of things were changing this year. The preparation for owls was well on the way. Dominique, molly and Fred had left the year before. James, Roxanne, Lucy and Louis were doing their n.e.w.t.s. Neither Lily nor scorpious had told the other about their feelings towards one another. And they both planned on keeping it that way. Lucius malfoy had been sentenced to the dementors kiss. And for the first ever a student had been allowed to try the sorting hat on again. Scorpious was now a Gryffindor. Draco and Astoria were so happy that he had been moved. Luckily magonigol saw Gryffindor tendencies in him. Scorpious moved into the boy's dormitory with Hugo and Frankie. He tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and after much deliberation he had been given the place of beater. With all the training he had done over the summer, at the Weasley's, he had become so much better. James, who was team captain, had wanted to give scorpious the position as beater as soon as he saw him play but the other 2 players (Hugo, lily, James, albus and James were already on the team) took a lot more persuading. Finally after several talks and a lot of raised voices scorpious was finally on the team. He was now truly a Gryffindor.

**5th year**

James had left, leaving lily the marauders map in her precession. James had kept the invisibility cloak to himself.

Lily and scorpious were by the big tree near the lake. It was after dinner, so the sun was setting slowly, creating a reddish orange glow over the castle and its grounds. Scorpious knew that he had to tell lily somehow he just didn't know. Yet. Bu he did know that it would be tonight. Somehow he would tell her how he felt. He couldn't go on leading a lie. Lily was reading a book about Quidditch while scorpious was making a stick move with his wand.

"lily I Err- I have something to tell you!"

"yes" she asked puzzled, but still not looking up.

"you Err might want to look up" he said staring at her.

She looked up still looking puzzled.

Scorpious stood up and stretched his legs. "right I have wanted to say this since our 2nd year but I was too scared to say anything." he stopped; he was still looking at lily. her face suddenly went red. She knew what he was about to say but she needed to hear him say it.

"Iloveyou" he whispered the 3 words too quickly for anyone to understand or hear, but somehow lily managed to hear and understand. She stood up. But then she didn't move. Not an inch. He just looked, willing her in his mind to say something. Anything. But she didn't. She just stared wide eyed, but not in horror sort of love struck. Then without warning she just ran towards him, not stopping as she grew nearer. She flung her arms around his neck and they both fell down. Scorpious didn't say anything. He couldn't. Because as soon as he had overcome the shock and had considered what he could say, he felt something warm hit his lips. Lily's lips had finally found his.

* * *

please review and also the banner link is now on my page :)


	16. wow

They lay intertwined with each other, Lily's head resting on scorpious' hard chest. Scorpious opened his eyes slowly, not knowing whether it was night or day. It was just becoming light. Shit it was light, morning. Luckily it was Sunday so they didn't have lessons. Lily's head stirred on top of him, she was slowly waking up! Scorpious' thoughts drifted to last night. They hadn't done…that, but there had definitely been a lot of making out. He had enjoyed it. Thoroughly. Lily moved her head. She was awake.

"Morning" he said looking at her pool of red hair.

"Morning" she said yawning.

"Look. I don't want this to affect us. But I don't think we should tell anyone until we have told your dad and uncle. I mean just remember that time when he had thought we had slept together!"

_"What in the name of Merlin's beard is going on here?"_

_"Harry? Why are you shouting sweetheart? Is something wrong?"_

_Lily couldn't blame her mother of course, she was stood in a vest top and the smallest pyjama shorts ever with a blonde boy wearing only a pair of jogging bottoms by her feet. It had to be _

_"Lillian Potter what is going on here?"_

_Lily held out a hand to help the cowering Scorpious to his feet. He might as well die with dignity._

_Said things weren't looking bright for Scorpious. As if to make the situation even more awkward the fireplace flared up and out stepped none other than Ronald Weasley._

_"Hey Harry? Hermione wanted to know if we could borrow some milk...why is Scorpious on the floor?"_

_"Because I just caught him sleeping with my daughter is why." muttered Harry through his teeth._

_"What?"_

"Yeh I think your right. We'll tell him next week at Easter. You are still coming aren't you?" lily asked sitting up and looking at scor. How could he say no to those bright green eyes?

"of course I wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled leaning forward to kiss her already swollen lips.

"I think I should tell him though. You know he won't kill me but if your there then I really won't be able to control him!" she laughed.

"yeh. Good idea" he smiled. "I think we should go in before people notice we've disappeared and then they'll start asking us questions" he continued. Before kissing her again.

"Yeh. Come on." She said once they had finished kissing. They both walked towards the castle, hand in hand. Unaware that someone was watching from Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. There was loads. :D keep it up guy's xxx

I'm really really sorry for not updating sooner but I am already writing the next chapter so it shouldn't be long. i'm also really sorry for how short this is :( but the next one should be longer. hopefully. fingers crossed :D

Also I do not own harry potter. The wonderful J.K Rowling does :D xxxx


	17. Confunous charm?

Once they reached Gryffindor tower they went they separate ways. Lily towards the girl's dorm and scorpious went towards the boys. Lily was on cloud nine. While scorpious was on cloud ten. They were both soo happy that nothing could bring them down. Lily went in her room Allie and everyone else was still asleep so she went straight towards the bathroom to get a shower. She turned it on, then she got her wand out and addusted the temperature. She stripped down and got in. the warm water hitting her back hard, reliving everything she had been keeping in for years. She was sacred about telling her dad. Just what would he say. What about her uncle Ron. They both hated his dad, and it had them both taken him ages to come to terms about them even being friends, and then there was James. God knows how many times he had threatened to break scorpious nose. She shook her head. The only person that would probably be happy was her auntie Hermione. She had never had a problem about scorpious. Why should she. She had always believed, 'never judge a book by its cover'. She would be fine about all this.

Over in the other 5th year dorm scorpious was doing the same. Thinking, in the shower about his family. His mum would be fine but his dad, well he should be. Ever since his grandma had died and his grandfather had been sentenced his father had changed a lot, and it was for the better. He just wasn't looking forward to telling them. Once he had finished, he got out and wrapped a towel around his bottom half. He brushed his short hair and then got dressed. He went back into his room, grabbed his homework and made his way downstairs while he waited for Frankie and Hugo to wake up. He just didn't expect him to be there glaring at him like that…

Lily got out of the shower still thinking. She pushed all the thoughts out of her head while she got dressed. She pulled out her wand again and cast a spell to dry her hair straight. She hated having frizzy hair. She made sure no one was awake while she got the marauders map out of her trunk. She saw scorpious was in the common room talking to albus, so she put the map away and made her way downstairs. She was halfway down the stairs when she heard a lot of shouting and then an almighty crash. She ran the rest of the way down not expecting to see that…

"What's wrong?" Scorpious asks the angry looking albus.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it has something about an absolute idiot taking advantage of my sister." Albus hissed.

"What do you mean?" scorpious asked confused.

"You know what I mean. What have you given her?" albus asked moving slowly towards scorpious.

"What?" he asks really confused now.

"Well she wouldn't go out with someone like you unless she didn't know any better. What was it? Confunous charm? Imperious curse? Love potion?" albus hissed again, still moving closer. Scorpious was gobsmacked. Did albus really think lily didn't like him?

"I don't know what your on about. How did you even find out we were going out?"

"oh don't play all innocent on me. I know what you did. She hates you, and she would never go out with you unless she wasn't herself. And I found out because I saw you kiss her this morning near that tree by the side of the lake." Albus shouted. His arms flying around everywhere. Scorpious didn't know what to do. Albus was so close he didn't dare move.

"I love her" he whispered. Albus saw red. He pulled out his wand and before scorpious could do anything he cast stuplify at him sending him flying.

He turned round and made his way towards the portrait before he saw her. She ran out of the steps and threw the hardest punch at him, knocking him unconscious. Then she ran toward the lifeless body.

* * *

well i really like albus don't get me wrong and i imagined that this would be james but as he has left school already i had to put albus in instead but all is not what it seems. and we will be hearing a lot more from albus. 2 reviews in one day well we are lucky arn't we :D anyways keep reviewig xxx


	18. Did she?

**WARNING** CONTAINS LANGUAGE THAT MIGHT OFFENDED!

* * *

"Omg are you ok?" lily asked, rushing to be beside her boyfriend. The noise of scorpious hitting the small table had woken up the other Gryffindor's who wanted to sleep in. Hugo was down first, hearing the raised voice of albus he immediately wanted to know what was happening and why albus was lying unconscious so the floor.

"What the fuck happened here?" he asked rushing to his cousin.

"He attacked scor!" lily shouted while sobbing and also trying to get scorpious up. Scorpious had a nasty looking cut above his right eye, he had a bust lip, a massive gash on his neck and it looked like he had broken his left arm. He was in pain. A lot!

"what?" Hugo asked trying to get albus to come round.

"later" lily said noticing her fellow Gryffindor's coming down the stairs. Then she noticed the portrait door open and a very angry looking professor came through.

"crap" scorpious and hugo said under their breath.

"what on earth happened here." Professor longbottom asked.

"Albus happened!" lily said crying. "I need to get scorpious to the hospital wing" she said getting him on his feet.

"ok." Professor Longbottom said while taking in his surroundings. He noticed several Gryffindor's hiding behind the corner, albus lying on the floor still unconscious and several bottles of fire whiskey and some muggle vodka.

"Frankie help Hugo take albus to the hospital wing. Use a levitation spell on him or something." Neville told his son.

* * *

Scorpious p.o.v

"Why?" lily asked while helping scorpious walk.

"I don't know he just said that… th-." I stopped talking, remembering what albus had said, I felt my heart break all over again. Lily had never told me that she loved me. I suppose she didn't really have time seen as though she snogged the living daylights out of me when I told her but still, there had been time after that when she could have told me.

"What?" lily said, breaking me away from my thoughts?

"n-nothing" I stuttered. What if albus was right? What if lily didn't love me?

We walked in silence after that, the same thoughts drifting through my mind. After a few moments we got to the hospital madam pomfrey was nowhere in sight. Lily helped me get on to a bed. I winced in pain when I knocked my arm on the table next to the bed.

"Are you ok waiting here while I find madam pomfrey?" she asked looking concerned.

"Yeh I'll be fine" she turned and walked away, leaving me to my thoughts again.

* * *

Lily's p.o.v

What was wrong with him? I mean yes my brother had just beaten him up but he just seemed so off!

I was just about to leave the hospital wing to find Madame Pomfrey when I bumped into Frankie, Hugo and my arse of a brother.

"Keep him away from scorpious!" lily told the two of them.

"Done" Frankie answered.

I knocked on Madame Pomfrey door and waited. I heard feet shuffling behind the door and then a yawn. Brilliant I had waked her up. Then the door opened revelling an old woman, mid 60's with bright white hair and wearing a dark red uniform.

"Madame Pomfrey, scorpious malfoy and my brother have been injured" lily said trying not to spit out her brother's name.

"Well move then!" poppy (**Madame Pomfrey's real name. I couldn't be bothered to write her name out anymore :P x )** said ushering lily out of the way.

Poppy stepped out of her doorway and rushed towards the hospital wing. She gasped when she saw the state scorpious was in. I mean yes he was bad but nothing a little magic couldn't fix. Hopefully!

"What on earth happened here?" she asked rushing round the hospital wing gathering things she needed.

"Albus attacked me!" scorpious said trying not to move his head or mouth.

"Where is h-" poppy stopped seeing him lying unconscious on the bed at the other side of the wing.

"Oh my god" she sighed shaking her head. I must admit seeing her like that made me laugh but then I saw the pain scorpious was in and I stopped.

"Please help him" I whispered wiping away the tears that were threatening to fall out of my already wet and bloodshot eyes.

" I will. Don't worry!" poppy said with no signs of emotion in her voice. Yeh that really made me feel better!

* * *

POPPY'S P.O.V

Kid's nowadays. What did they get up too? Yesterday I had a 1st year with a broom stuck up… well somewhere where the sun doesn't shine, the day before that 5 3rd years who had accidently exploded a hair growing potion. Last week a 7th year with 997 tentacles growing out of his head. And now two people from quite close families fighting. I really couldn't believe it. I know that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy never got on when they were at school but I had thought now that their youngest child and in the Malfoy's case only child were best friends I thought the fighting between the two families had ended. I was obviously wrong. I mean from what I heard scorpious had stayed over during the summer holidays and whatnot! I had never heard of any arguments between albus and scorpious and I should know as I kept in touch with Ginny after the war. I grabbed the skin growing potion , skin a grow, and pored some into a transparent cup so I could see when scorpious had drunk it. I handed him the drink and he took it in his good hand.

"I'm warning you now. It's not going to taste nice!" I told him while screwing the lid back on the bottle. I watched him take a gulp and pull a face while forcing himself to swallow the vile liquid. I must admit watching the patient drink the potions was the best part of my job.

"Now drink this. Skele-Gro. This one tastes a bit better but it's not nice for the gag reflexes. People have been known to spit it out when they first take a mouthful." I said this remembering harry potter drink this during his 2nd year when a rouge bludger hit him in the arm. It would have been so much better if that idiot hadn't tried growing the bones back himself. I watched scorpious take a mouthful and surprisingly he didn't spit it out. I was pretty amazed. I gave him a quick check over. His broken arm was now fully mended and his cut's on his head and mouth had fully recovered but there was still slight redness on his neck. I thought to myself. He needed to stay for a while. A couple of night's maybe. "Lily. I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Scorpious is going to have to stay the night." as I told her this, I heard a slight moan coming from the other side of the hospital wing. Her brother, and by the looks of him, he was drunk. Very drunk. 

**

* * *

Well another chapter is done :D ** **Sorry for the long wait the last chapter caught me by surprise. I didn't know what to do about albus so it took a while to figure that out x lol x** **Any way if any of you have any ideas about a story line please help I still need a reason while scorpious was moved into Gryffindor!  
Also I hope the different point of views didn't confuse people. I found it easier to write as different people. ** **Please review. I didn't have many for the last chapter. Can we make it to 25 before I put the next chapter up? Please** **Thanks for reading x until next time** **Xoxtruegryffindorxox**


	19. one more thing

Albus p.o.v

Omg. Is my head under a train or something? It feels as though it is being ripped open by Voldemort himself! What the hell happened last night? I heard voices. I recognised them as Hugo and Frankie's. I tried opening my parched mouth to let them know I could hear them but nothing came out other than a sort of moan. The talking stopped then I heard a new voice come into earshot. Lily she sounded angry. And I'm not talking about 'you broke my doll' type angry. More like the 'you nearly killed us' sort of angry. Oh no. what had I done last night? I can't remember anything. Absolutely nothing. Zilch. Zero. Nil. The last thing I remember was going for a walk down one of the secret passage ways to hogsmead. Now I'm here. In fact where is here? I tried opening my mouth again; using the last of my much weakened strength I asked where I was.

"The hospital wing." Hugo answered.

"What? You can't remember trying to kill my boyfriend?" lily shouted at me. Wait! Who was her boyfriend and why did I try to kill him?

"Who's your boyfriend?" I asked genuinely worried why she sounded so angry.

"What? You just tried to kill him and you don't know who he is?" she scoffed her anger calming down. Not much but at least it was something.

"No. I can't remember anything. In fact the last thing I remember is walking towards hogsmead at about 7pm last night." I said trying to sit up.

"Oi. Sit down now!" a voice shouted from the other side of the room.

"Huh?" I said looking down the hospital wing.

"But I want to see lily!" another voice said. Lily looked down the hospital to see whoever was in the other bed. Without a second glance at us she ran towards the door. I looked to see if I could see who was in the other bed. Nothing.

"What happened?" I asked Hugo and Frankie.

"You beat up scorpious mate." Frankie said looking back towards me.

"WHAT? I mean why would I even do that?" I thought out loud.

"We don't know mate. That was what we were hoping you would know." Hugo said answering my question.

"Bloody hell." I said sinking back into my bed.

"Wait. Lily said that you tried to kill her boyfriend. There going out!" Frankie realised. What my little sister was going out with malfoy. Suddenly memories from this morning flashed through my head. The confrontation in the common room. The punch from lily, the spell aimed at scorpious.

"Oh my god I was such an idiot" I shouted at myself. I needed to get this mess sorted. NOW!

I pulled myself out of bed ignoring the warnings from Hugo, Frankie and Madame Pomfrey. Even though poppy was at the other side of the room she could still see me get out of bed. God I swear she had eyes in the back of head. I ran over to scorpious bed, not expecting to find lily lying next to scorpious kissing him.

"What the hell." I said loud enough to make myself heard. When they heard my voice, they instantly pulled away, fear evident in lily's eyes.

"Don't hurt him." she whispered. My heart fell. My own sister was afraid of me. I could feel the tears falling out of my eyes and I did nothing to stop them. I couldn't. I was frozen to the spot; all I could do was breathe, and believe me that was hard enough.

"I'm not going to hurt him or you for that matter" I said quietly shaking my head. "I came to apologise for everything. I was drunk and I honestly couldn't remember anything until we realised you two were going out, I'm truly am sorry."

Lily started crying silently. Then she got up and started walking towards me. She raised her hand and then slapped me round the face.

"What?" I asked, my hand instantly raising towards the red patch on my cheek.

"Drunk or not, you still knew what you were doing, alcohol just bring out the true person from within you. He saved my life, albus. If that's not enough for you then you don't deserve to be in any part of my life." I just looked at her. She was disowning me. My own sister was disowning me. Then I remembered what she said about scorpious saving her. My thoughts drifted.

* * *

_2 year ago._

_Scorpious p.o.v_

"_Lily" _

_I shouted to my best friend. It was winter and lily and I was walking by a big tree near Hagrid's hut. We were both in our 4th year and were just about to meet hagrid. I was just thinking about the potions homework we had been set the day before when suddenly a branch came flying through the air. Panic shot through me. I remember my father telling me about the wimping willow and how the slightest movement could set it flying. I was just about to pull lily out of the way when the branch took her flying towards the lake. I ran. I never took my eyes off her lifeless body flying. Then when I was halfway across the grounds I heard a splash. She had landed. I needed to get there quick otherwise she would drown. I ran as fast as I could. Once there I gave the lake a quick once over to see if I could find lily floating on the surface. There. About 50m in I could she her lying face down. I pulled off my shoes as quickly as I could and I ran in the freezing cold water .I started to swim. I reached her after about 1 minute. Luckily she had landed on her back, but just as I had reached her she had turned over inhaling a lung full of freezing cold water. I rolled her over again and I put my hand on her chest to see if she was breathing. Just, but she was. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her towards me. I started swimming again. Once we reached shore I pulled her limp body on to the grassy grounds of Hogwarts. I looked to see if I could see her chest rising. Nothing. I panicked and started to cry. I couldn't lose her. I just couldn't. I wiped away the tears and I started to push down on her chest. I didn't know much about muggle first aid, but luckily for me, and lily, I had watched a muggle show one holiday at lily's house. Her mum was very interested in muggle inventions, just like lily's grandfather. After a few pushes a bit of water came out of her mouth. 30 pushes later I pushed back her head and pinched her nose, to stop any air coming out. I bent my head and put my lips over her mouth. I breathed deep into her mouth to help her body get the oxygen that she needed. I pulled up, took a deep breath then did it again. I started hitting her chest again 30 times, while I started shouting for help. After around 4 rounds of doing the mouth to mouth and the compressions, lily finally started breathing for herself again. I let out a deep long breath, relived. No-one had heard me shouting, so I snaked my hand around her neck and legs and carried her towards the castle, never realising that I had just saved my future girlfriend's life.

* * *

_

Lily's p.o.v

"Drunk or not, you still knew what you were doing, alcohol just brings out the true person from within you. He saved my life, albus. If that's not enough for you then you don't deserve to be in any part of my life." I said angrily. If disowning him as my brother was what I had to do then fine, I really didn't care. It wasn't about the fact he had nearly killed scorpious, well that did matter but it was more to the fact that he couldn't accept my decisions and mistakes. I know I hadn't been going out with scorpious for longer than a day but still, he had been my best friend since the 1st day of Hogwarts. He needed to accept that. I would understand if it was James who had flipped, I mean he had always been the overprotective brother. My mind flashed back to when my family had found out I was friends with Scorpious. Uncle Ron was the only one with a problem everyone else was fine with our friendship. "He left his grandfather for me before we were even going out. Isn't that enough?" I said, not angry but somewhat confused. I watched as my brother attempted to open his mouth, but to no avail. Then luckily for him professor longbottom stormed in with Allie following.

"I need to know what happened this morning." He said loudly. My mind went wild, but before I could say anything Albus cut across me.

"It was all my fault sir. I was drunk. I had snuck out to hogsmead last night through one of the passages. I had got some firewhiskey and some muggle alcohol that a man was selling cheep. Then once I had got it, I snuck back to the common room and got heavily drunk. I then saw lily and scorpious together and I flipped. I took it all out on him and I shouldn't have. I cast a strong stuplify curse oh him and then lily came out from no-where and accidently knocked me over knocking me unconscious while she was in a rush to see what had happened to scorpious." He finished quickly. After he had finished he looked down at his feet messing around with his hands. He always seemed to do that when he was nervous. I felt sorry for him. I had punched him and he took the blame for everything. I heard professor longbottom shout at Albus quietly and he was just starting on his punishment before I stopped listening. I suddenly felt very different towards him. Don't get me wrong I was still extremely angry with him but my anger had subsided a little uncovering a sort of guilt in the process. I quickly looked up to scorpious who only knew me too well. He saw the look in my eyes and nodded. He gave me a quick smile which I all so happily returned. I then looked round at Albus and slowly walked over to him I put my arm around his back and gave him a hug. He needed one. I noticed how albus was quite shocked about my sudden change of heart. I mean only 5 minutes ago I was disowning him and now I was hugging him. After a few moments I pulled away to tell professor longbottom that I had punched him. Professor Longbottom didn't look angry, more confused. "You know what why don't we just forget all this. It's just too early and I'm just too confused t even think about sorting this out, and it looks like you guys have sorted it all out. All long as you're ok scorpious?" he asked.

"What? Oh erm yes. I'm fine." He said looking at me and smiling. I smiled back and then smiled at Neville. Hey I can call him that. He is my practically my uncle.

"Good. Just let's make sure that this" he said twirling his finger round at all of us "never happens again." I smiled again looking at my boyfriend and my brother.

"It won't" I said still smiling. Neville nodded his head and with that walked away. As soon as he was out of the room Hugo, Frankie and Allie came rushing over to see what had happened. As soon as we had filled them in on what had happened, an angry Madame Pomfrey ushered us all out including scorpious because he seemed to of miraculously recovered. Once we were outside, albus pulled me aside from the rest.

"I'm sorry. I really am." I nodded and smiled. Go I liked smiling today. "Also why did you take the blame for me, he totally believed that you accidently pushed me over."

"He did but I didn't. You should not have had to take the whole of the blame when me and scorpious should have told you. We were just waiting till we told everyone tomorrow night once we left for the Easter holidays because you know how dad will act." I joked hugging him again.

"Yeh. Come on we better get going before they realise we have gone." He said as he started walking away. I ran to catch up with scorpious. I pulled him aside just like albus did minutes before, but this time we didn't just talk. I pulled his head down to mine, his lips pressing down on mine. It wasn't a hard kiss but it had a lot of passion, all that had just been bubbling up since our 1st year. After about 10 minutes we both had to pull away to catch that all important oxygen for our lungs to stay alive.

"Wow" scorpious breathed into my neck.

"I know." I said looking into his eyes. "One more thing. Were telling my parents tomorrow night"

Well it's safe to he wasn't expecting that.

* * *

Well this is the longest chapter so far so I hope you all enjoy it.

I was really disappointed with the reviews I got for the last chapter. Please review. They really make my day. The next chapter will only go up when I have 5 reviews. Sorry but I need to know that people are reading.

please review xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	20. i kinda wanna live

Scorpious p.o.v

I woke up with a start. I couldn't remember why I felt so nervous. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Lily and I were going to tell her parents and other family about us going out. Her dad's going to be the worse. Lily doesn't think so though. She thinks her uncle Ron will be, but I really don't think so. Looking back to how he reacted when he caught me and her 'sleeping' together, I personally think he's going to throw me out. Well we can only hope he won't curse me like his youngest son did. I pulled myself out off my bed and walked to the bathroom. I jumped into the shower and let the hot water relax me. After 10 minutes I hopped back out and made my way back in to my dorm. I pulled on an old t-shirt and a pair of jogging bottoms. After I had got dressed I went over to Hugo and Frankie's bed. I needed to do something that would make me forget about tonight.

"Oi. Wake up." I shouted jumping back and forth from each bed. Luckily there was only the 3 of us I out dorm, otherwise there would be some very angry people who had just been woken up by some lunatic shouting. I laughed at Frankie waking up, not realising that Hugo was awake also and was just about to push me off his bed.

"Oww. What was that for?" I shouted clutching my bum. I pulled myself off the floor and made my way back to my side of the room.

"For waking us up. It's too early!" Hugo said yawning clutching his face, while wiping away the sleep from his eyes.

"Well we need to be up early, the train leaves at 10 am and its 8 now. And we still need to finish packing and we still need breakfast." I said while making my bed.

"Yes we do, but your forgetting something." Frankie said pulling himself out of bed.

"What?" I asked

"We are wizards." He said pulling his wand off the bedside table.

"Ahhhh" I said, while reaching over to get mine of the floor where it must have rolled in the night. "So we are" I went over to my trunk and lifted the lid. "Pack" I said while waving my wand. Suddenly all my things were in my trunk, not very tidy but it sure did do the job. I quickly checked around our room to make sure we had packed everything, while Hugo and Frankie got dressed. Once we were all ready we levitated our trunks to the common room. I put my trunk down with everyone else's. Just as I was about to make my way to the great hall someone put their hands over my eyes. Knowing that it was lily, I pretended to act dumb.

"Who's that?" I asked trying to prize her hands away from my eyes.

"I don't know!" she said while holding her hands closer to my eyes.

"Me either. I might have to kiss you to see if that will make you stop. Let's just hope my girlfriend doesn't see." I giggled. She pulled her hands down my face and she then traced my lips. But before she could even think to kiss me someone interrupted us.

"Oi. You two. Not everyone knows about you two. Okay, and if you don't want people to start asking questions then I would stop." Hugo said pushing himself between us.

"Good point" I said while pulling back a little.

"Yeah. I can't wait to tell my family" she said jumping a little.

"I can" I muttered.

"Listen here scorpious malfoy. They are not going to hurt you, okay. I won't let them!" she said pulling me into a room.

"get a room" hugo said pulling us away from each other.

"Fine. Come on lily, your room or mine?" I joked, earning me a hard punch in the arm.

"I was joking. Come on I'm starving" I said pulling lily towards the door.

* * *

"I don't want to do this lily" I begged as we got off the train. We had just arrived at platform 9 ¾ after an incredibly long train journey.

"We have too. Albus, Hugo and Frankie have promised not to tell them, but we need to. There our parents for merlins sake." Lily cried grabbing her bag and slinging it over her right shoulder.

"I know but I do kind of want to see next year." I said making my way towards the door. I know that they all needed to know but to be perfectly honest I was scared, not because of their reactions but of the way I felt about lily. I loved her I knew I did. But what if this relationship didn't work out, what if she found someone better than me? I would be crushed if she left me.

"Shut up winging." She smiled, as I helped her out of the train. She smiled before rushing over to her parents, family and other best friend, teddy. Luckily for me my parents were talking to harry and Ginny, so I made my way over too, just in time to see lily reunite with her family.

"Daddy!" she said pulling harry into a hug.

"Hey princess. How was school?" Harry asked his only daughter.

"Brill dad. Though the preparations for them stupid o. is so hard. Why of earth do we even have to do them?" she asked as harry gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You know honey. I really don't know." He said pulling away from lily. I stopped watching the reunion and I made my way over to my parents.

"Hey mum" I said pulling her into a hug.

"How's my little Gryffindor?" she said returning the hug.

"Fine thanks. Are we still going to the Weasley's tonight?" I asked already knowing the answer. Ever since that time in my 1st year when I left my grandfather in his room, my mum and dad had become really good friends with the Weasley's and potters. Sure some took a lot more persuading than others but hey we can't have everything.

"Yes. We need to be there at 7 to help." She said turning to my dad.

"Hey dad" I said pulling him towards me for a hug.

"Hey scorpious. Looking forward for tonight." He asked pulling away.

"Yes" I lied. Luckily neither noticed that anything was wrong. We said goodbye to the potters and Weasley's and we went towards the fireplace to floo home.

* * *

Lily's p.o.v

Daddy!" I said pulling him into a tight hug.

"Hey princess. How was school?" Dad asked me. I inwardly groaned as I remembered how hard the teachers were making us work. But then I remembered how scorpious was helping me and I smiled. A little.

"Brill d Daddy!" she said pulling harry into a hug.

"Hey princess. How was school?" Harry asked his only daughter.

"Brill dad. Though the preparations for them stupid o. is so hard. Why of earth do we even have to do them?" I asked as dad gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"You know honey. I really don't know." He said pulling away from me. Me either. It wasn't like n.e.w.t.s. they actually meant something. I suppose though that my o.w.l grades will help me get into the classes that I need next year but still. What if I don't get the actual grades? Then what will I do?

"Hi sweetheart" my mum said, pulling me closer.

"Hi mum. I've missed you" I smiled hugging her back. I put my head in her neck. I missed both of my parents when I was at school. Them and teddy were the only people I really missed, as well as my Uncle Ron and auntie Herminie. I saw scorpious leave with his parents. I gave him a quick smile. I was a little nervous about later but I knew it had to be done. I said hello to my uncle, auntie and brother and then I found my best friend.

"Hey lily bean." Said that voice that I had been waiting to hear since Christmas. Teddy lupin my god brother and my best friend (other than scorpious.)

"Teddy, you're squashing me" I mumbled.

"How have you been?" he asked taking my bag for me. I noticed he looked a little sad, but I put it to the back of my mind and started walking.

"Fine, apart from…" I stopped suddenly realising that none of them knew about me, scorpious and albus. "Err… nothing" I said trying not to reveal anything with my face. Teddy stopped.

"Lily, what wrong. Tell me" he pleaded.

"Nothing. Honestly." I said trying to walk again.

"No it isn't. Tell me. Please." He said holding me back.

"I can't." I said while looking down at the floor.

"Yes you can. You can tell me anything."

"You'll see tonight if you come."I said looking up at him.

"Okay" he said not daring to push it any further. He knew how hot headed I could be.

"Come on otherwise we will lose the others." I said pulling on his hand. I skipped along the platform trying to catch up with my parents and brothers.

"So how is you and victorie?" I asked still skipping along.

"… We broke up." He said the smile on his face disappearing. I stopped skipping.

"What? Why?" I asked looking in to his sad eyes.

"I caught her in bed with Michael Jordan." He spat tears falling down his face.

"Omg teddy, I'm so sorry. Come here." I said pulling him into a tight hug. Victorie had never been my favourite cousin, but I would never have thought she would stoop that low, even for her.

"It's ok. It was a couple of months ago but I'm still but over it, you know." He said wiping away the tears.

"come on, and tomorrow you're going to be the irresponsible god brother that you are and you're going to sneak me in to a club, preferably a muggle one and we are going to get you a girlfriend" I laugh hugging him again.

"Ok" he said smiling again. We ran along the platform trying to find my family but we could not find them.

"Where will they have gone? Did you come with them?" I asked, still looking around the train station for them.

"Yeah. They came by floo." He said looking near the floo area. "there." He shouted, pointing towards my dad. I stood on my tiptoes to see them. I might be 15, 16 in 5 days, but I still wasn't very tall, 5 foot 1 inch. I really needed to grow. Teddy saw me struggling to see, so he lifted me up so that I sat on one of his shoulders.

"Teddy. Put me down." I whinged.

"Okay then lily bean." He smiled putting me lightly back on to my own two feet.

"Thank you" I said brushing down my skirt. We both ran over to my parents just in time for me to hear my mum ask why albus had a black eye.

"Which eye?" he asked trying to avoid the situation. "Oh that one. Well Err…. I fell down the stairs." He added when mum pointed to his already fading black eye. Falling down the stairs. Well that was believable. NOT. You could tell by the look on my mum's face that she didn't believe him. Well no-one ever did. "Did you get in another fight?" She asked hand on hip. "I told you not to get into anymore fights with people older than you. How many more letters home are we going to get before it sinks in to that thick head of yours." She said tapping his head with her fingers. It took me everything I had not to start laughing there and then. I saw albus give me dirties but I just ignored them. "Yeah albus you really shouldn't pick fights with people who can fight better." I said still trying not to laugh." Especially not with girls." I mumbled just loud enough for my eldest brother, James, to hear.

"It was a girl?" he laughed. "Oh that's just Brill. Brilliant" he said wiping away the tears that had fallen down his still laughing face. I saw albus turn bright red, but before I could hear anything else I ran towards the fireplace, grabbed a fistful of floo powder and uttered 2 words. "Godric's hollow."

* * *

"Jamsie dear…GET YOUR BUT HERE NOW." I shouted down stairs. I needed to get ready for tonight but my stupid brother thought it would be funny to turn my hair, wait for it… blue. BLUE. I had blue hair for merlins sake.

"Yes lily dearest." He said trying to look all sweet and innocent. This really didn't work as he was nearing 19.

"CHANGE MY HAIR BACK RIGHT NOW." I shouted getting closer and closer to him.

"And what would be the fun in that lily pops?" he said popping the 2nd p.

"I really don't know but if you don't change it back right know I know an amazing hex that I will use even if it does mean getting expelled." I said reaching for my wand.

"You. Wouldn't." he said coming closer to me as well.

"Try me!" I said putting my wand on the square of his chest.

"Bring it" he whispered pointing his wand at my head.

"Oh it's on." And before he could do anything I dropped my wand and punched him in the arm making him drop his wand as well.

"What the hell was that for?" he shouted clutching his arm.

"For turning my hair blue, that's what." I shouted while pocketing my wand again.

"You didn't have to punch me." He said rubbing his arm.

"YOU didn't have to turn my hair blue." I said pointing my finger at him accusingly. "Oh you might want to get some ice for that. Albus had to!" I said averting my eyes to his arm which had already started to bruise. I might be small but I could give one hell of a punch.

"You?" he gasped.

"Yep and you'll find out why tonight." I laughed while running out of the door.

"MUM" I shouted while running through the house. I really needed to turn my hair back. I couldn't go to grandma and granddads house looking like this.

"In the kitchen" I heard her shout. I rushed in to the kitchen, just to hear her gasp as she looked at me.

"James?" she asked getting her wand out of her back pocket.

"Yep and how many time do I keep having to tell you not to keep your wand there. You might blow your bum off." I said while turning round so she could perform the spell. She just laughed as she had heard that saying so many times. I heard her mumble the spell and a piece of my hair fell in front of my face, confirming that it had been turned back to its original fiery red.

"Thanks mum" I said turning back round.  
"Your welcome darling" she said turning back to the washing up. I hoped back upstairs where I headed for my room. I pulled out a summery dress and laid it out on my bed. Then I went towards my ensuite bathroom. I turned on the shower and I prepared to get in. once I knew that the water would be warm enough I opened the door and I walked in. I felt the warm water take me to a happy place. A place where I could look forward to tonight and not be nervous. Once I had washed my hair, I turned off the shower and I jumped out of the shower and pulled a towel around me. I went back into my room and began to get ready for tonight. Once I was fully dressed I went down stairs to get someone to dry my hair and curl it for me. Magic was so convenient sometimes. After I had got my dad to dry and curl my hair I made my way back upstairs to put the finishing touches to my outfit. It put in some earrings, added a necklace and added just a hint of makeup. Once I had finished I put on some flip-flops and went down stairs. Everyone was ready so we all lined up by the fireplace. I went first, so I grabbed the powder and I floo to my grandparent's house. The burrow.

* * *

I felt the warmth of the fire as I landed. The bright green flames engulfing my feet. I stepped out of the fire place and I started walking towards the kitchen where I knew most people would be. As I walked towards the door I didn't notice the box on the floor.

"Shit" I said whilst trying to stop myself from hitting the ground. I closed my eyes expecting to feel the hardness of the floor, but it never came. Instead of pain I felt warmth. Two strong arms were wrapped around my waist saving me.

"Careful" I heard the all too familiar voice say.

"Thanks scorpious." I said looking in to his deep blue eyes. Suddenly the flames were back and out stepped my mum. I scrambled out of scorpious grasp and I started brushing down my dress.

"I Err. Fell over and scorpious was just helping me up."I said, feeling my cheeks go as red as my hair, hoping she would believe us.

"Ok" she said still dissecting our intimate position. I pulled on scorpious hand and I dragged him out of the room and into the garden.

"That was close" he said breathing out. I turned to look at his usual pale face to see that he was bright red and looking very scared and flushed. I opened my mouth to say something but all I could do was laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" he demanded staring at me. I tried to speak again but all I could do was laugh harder at his expression. I lifted my hand and pointed my finger at him still laughing.

"Me? Oh I'll give you something to laugh at!" he said whilst coming closer to me.

"No" I managed to say between laughing. He backed me into the corner of the garden and started tickling me.

"Ahhhh! Scorpious! Stop please" I begged trying to stop his hands.

"Never!" he said still laughing. After about 10 munities of him tickling me he finally gave in once I promised he could kiss me.

"Come here then" I said pulling him towards me. "

"Oh someone's in the mood I see." He joked earning him another punch in the arm.

"Sorry" he said rubbing it. I laughed then realising what we were about to do I re-grabbed him and crashed my lips to his. He responded straight away. His lips moving in time with mine. It was like time had frozen, so it was a surprise when we heard a little squeak and footsteps running away from us. I immediately pulled away gasping for air.

"Who was that?" I asked puzzled. "It can't have been any male from either family cause they would not have run away. It wouldn't have been rose cause she would have screamed it from the roof tops." I spat her name. I hated rose. We had never got along. She was too much of a slag for my liking. She would go out with her own brother if it meant she could get a quick shag. "victories' not here. She daren't show her face round here anymore since what happened with teddy."

"what happened with teddy?" scorpious asked. Of course. He didn't know. Scorpious dad and teddy were distant relatives but had never met until after his grandmother's funeral. Teddy had attended with his grandmother. Andromeda. Teddy's grandmother was draco auntie.

"teddy caught her in bed with Michael Jordan." I hissed. "they were engaged and everything."

"oh poor teddy" scorpious said. He had always been close to teddy since he had become friends with me.

"yeah. But who could have caught us. I mean we don't want them to tell everyone do we." I said getting back to the question In hand.

"let's go inside. We'll soon find out if they have told everyone" scorpious suggested. I nodded. He grabbed my hand and led me inside. Just before we got to the house, I gave scorpious a quick peck on the lips. I dropped his hand and started walking towards the door. I stopped just before the door to see if I could hear anything. Nothing. No raised voices. Whoever had saw us hadn't told anyone.

"come on. Let's face the music" he said grabbing my hand and opening the door. As soon as we walked in, I felt every single pair of eyes turn and look at our clasped hands. Everyone stooped what they were saying, and just sat there open mouths, doing nothing. Then without warning Ginny jumped up and hugged them both.

"I knew it. When I came out of that fireplace and I saw you both, I just knew it. And then when I followed you outside." She smiled still hugging us. Well I didn't expect that. A lot of people were still confused. you could tell by the random shouting of 'what' and 'are they dating?' I laughed.

"yes molly, we are going out" I told my cousin nervously. I looked at my dad and eldest brother, both whose mouths were wide open in shock. I let go of scorpious hand and want over to them.

"dad?" I asked. I wanted to make sure he was ok. He looked a little shocked. He didn't say anything for a few moments and then he mumbled something barley audible "my little girls all grown up!" James looked like he had calmed down, but I watched warily as he approached scorpious, praying that he wouldn't act like albus did.

"welcome to the family." He said holding out his hand. I was gobsmacked. Wow. I didn't expect that from James. Once the surprise had worn off I rushed over to James and gave him a hug.

"thank you" I whispered holding him tight. I looked over to see draco and Astoria near my parents, probably talking over their new findings. I looked over to scorpious who was talking to all my uncles, brothers and god brother and boy cousins. They were probably giving him the talk. Suddenly I was knocked over by sudden impact from 3 of my cousins, Lucy, Molly and Roxanne.

"tell us" they all said together. For the next half hour me and scorpious told all 3 of our families about the start of our relationship, including albus' reaction.

"you did what?" my mum shouted at albus.

"mum I was drunk I don't know what I was doing and anyway we have sorted it out now, haven't we" he said looking at me and scorpious. We both nodded.

"wow lily! you did that to him?" my dad asked pointing to albus' eye.

"Err… yeah" I blushed. We all carried on talking for another couple of hours until draco, Astoria and scorpious decided to leave. after they had said their goodbyes, I got up to say goodbye to scorpious.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Teddy is taking us out. I'll give you the details via owl." I told him while giving him a big hug.

"ok. I'll see you tomorrow the," he smiled while bending down to kiss me. After we said our goodbyes he went to the fireplace. The green flames magically transporting him. after he had gone I went to find teddy to ask him about tomorrow.

"hey teddy! We still on for tomorrow?" I asked him hoping that the answer would still be yes.

"Err… were you serious?" he asked looking at me.

"yeah. And you're taking scorpious as well." I told him.

"ok. Tell him we will pick him up at 8. And tell your parents were going to Err… discover the muggle world!"

"ok." I said hoping off to go tell my parents. after I told them about tomorrow I said I was going home.

I hoped into the fireplace and went home. As soon as I got home. I went to write a letter to scorpious.

_Dear scorpious,_

_Hey. DO NOT LET YOUR PARENTS SEE THIS LETTER._

_I have spoken to teddy and he said he will pick you up at 8. Tell your parents that you are sleeping at mine. I am telling my parents that teddy is taking us to 'discover the muggle world' which is not a lie. But you will just have to find out tomorrow._

_See you then _

_Love you always _

_Lily xoxoxox_

Done. I tied the letter to snowy (my owl) and I sent him to scorpious. After that I went into my room to get ready for bed. I got into my pj's and I went into my bathroom to brush my teeth and remove my makeup. Once I had done that, I got into bed. Ready for a night of muggle clubbing.

* * *

Wow. This is nine pages long on word. And it only took me 2 days to write. brill.

Well I hope you enjoy it

Also has any of your alerts to your emails stopped cause mine has and it is really annoying.

I am thinking of changing the rating to m but I don't know if they are ready for that yet. Tell me what you think. And hopefully I will have the next chapter up by next Thursday as that is when I am going on holiday for 2 weeks.

Hope you enjoy. Remember to review xxx thanks ")

also thanks to all my reviews and all the people who have favourited and alerted. It really means a lot.

I do not own.


	21. Fruity?

_Scorpious p.o.v_

_Dear scorpious,_

_Hey. DO NOT LET YOUR PARENTS SEE THIS LETTER._

_I have spoken to teddy and he said he will pick you up at 8. Tell your parents that you are sleeping at mine. I am telling my parents that teddy is taking us to 'discover the muggle world' which is not a lie. But you will just have to find out tomorrow._

_See you then _

_Love you always _

_Lily xoxoxox_

'Discover the muggle world' I asked myself. 'What the hell is that about?' I picked up the letter and hid it in my back pocket. I slowly walked downstairs my mind still on the letter that was burning a hole into my dark jeans.

"Err. Mum. Is it ok if I stay the night at lily's tomorrow, please?" I asked still puzzled to why I couldn't let my parents see the letter.

"Well… I suppose soo. I don't see why not." She said looking up to meet eye contact.

"thanks." I said. "She says teddy will pick me up tomorrow night round about 8pm" I added. I padded back upstairs and I locked myself into my room. My room was big, to say the least. In my 4th year we moved to a smaller house as there were only 3 of us living in the black manor. It was situated in the outskirts of York. A small city in the north of England. Around 3 hours away from kings cross. Yes it was far away but what was the floo network for! We owned a car but we rarely needed it. My house was big and modern, totally the opposite of Hogwarts. It was big and airy. Just the way mum liked it. I knew that the house wasn't quite to dads taste but he bought it for mum. The minute she saw this place she fell in love again, and it was just the right size for the 3 of us. It had 5 bedrooms and 5 ½ bathrooms. I loved it. I missed this place when I was at Hogwarts but when I was here I missed Hogwarts. Wired really. My room was tidy, for once. Normally there were books, text books, clothes, my broomsticks and Merlin knows what else. Just like any 16 year old boy's was. I walked over to my desk that was sat next to one of my bright blue walls. I reached out and slowly stroked my hand over her present. It was lily's birthday in 5 days time. I have planned a romantic 'surprise' in my cinema. Whatever that was. Half of the things in my house, none of us knew what they were for or how to use them. We had to get lily and teddy to half us with most of it. Ginny was very into muggle things and so the whole of the potter family, including teddy, had done many muggle things. For her birthday I had bought her lots. Not that I minded. I had my own vault at Gringrotts, so it didn't matter how much I spent either. Firstly I had bought her a watch. The outside of the watch was entirely covered with hearts. 24 to be exact, it had a heart for every hour of the day. The watch was 18k rose gold with a quartz resonator and brown dial on a brown satin-finish strap. Goblin made. Then I had bought her a pendant with the charm saying love. This was from a muggle shop in London, called tiffany's. Apparently the writing was Picasso's whoever he is. Then came my favourite. It was a silver charm bracelet. It started off with one charm but I saw loads that meant something so I had to get them as well. These came from the muggle shop as well. I lifted my hand of the watch and picked it up. It was beautiful. I carefully placed it back into the bag, and I sealed it. My eyes drifted to the surprise that I had planned for her. It was a muggle film, but instead of the usual actors, it was a collection of magical pictures of us. It was going to be played in my cinema, yes I had needed a little help, but it was the thought that counts, right? I quickly scribbled my reply to lily and tied it to her owl's leg. I opened the window for him, and then I got into my pj's. I went into my bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. Once I had done that I climbed into bed, and let my mind wander to the plans lily had for tomorrow night.

* * *

Lily's p.o.v

What to wear? My pink shorts and white tank top, or a dress that came up to my knees? It was 5 to 8 and I didn't know what to wear. I had already had a shower and done my hair and makeup, I was just stuck with my clothes. I thought for a little while longer, but then decided to wear the shorts and top. I quickly pulled them on. Now what shoes to wear? There would probably be a lot of dancing so how about flat pumps. Silver or purple?

'Ahhhh why does this have to be so hard' I shouted at myself. I heard a slight laugh come from my doorway. There stood teddy.

"Don't you dare laugh at me!" I shouted to him. "I don't know what shoes to wear!"

He laughed again and he slowly made his was over. He looked at what I was wearing and handed me the silver pumps.

"Thanks" I said as I pulled them on. I ran downstairs to say goodbye to my parents. Once I had done that, I grabbed teddy's arm for him to Apparated us to scorpious. Once I had recovered, I opened my eyes to see my 3rd favourite place in the world (after my house and the burrow.) his house was stunning. So white and airy. I loved it. I knocked on the glass door, waiting for one of the Malfoy's to open it.

"Mum, there here, I'm going!" a voice shouted from one of the rooms.

"Ok, be good and don't be cheeky" a voice shouted back. I recognised it as Astoria, scorpious mother. Then from the 2nd room on the right the most handsome boy walked out and opened the door.

"Hey" he said softly. He pulled me into a deep hug. He knew not to kiss me if any of my family was near. They still were a little raw with the idea of us dating.

"Hey" I whispered back.

"Come on we better get going." Teddy said from beside me. He held both of our arms before apparating us to a dark alley in London. Teddy turned on us quickly and pulled out his wand. I looked over to scorpious to see a sense of pure terror etched onto his face.

"Don't worry. He's making us look older" I reassured.

"Where are we going anyway?" scorpious asked once he had recovered.

"Clubbing" I laughed. We walked out of the alley and into a lively street. It was only 10 past 8 but there were a lot of people around. We headed to a brightly lit club called sugaa. It had pink lighting in the doorway, creating a sense of mystery. I loved it and we hadn't even got inside. I looked over to scorpious to see he looked the same way as me. We queued up waiting for the men at the front to let us in. Luckily teddy had done a good job with our aging as they didn't question our age or anything. We walked through the pink door, revelling white, pink and purple mixed onto one. The walls were white. There were purple drapes covering some of them creating sort of tents. There were pink, white and purle seats, it looked amazing.

"Wow" was all I managed to say.

"Yeah. Wow." Scorpious agreed. Teddy laughed at us.

"What do you want to drink then?" he asked.

"Erm… I don't know. I doubt that they will have firewhiskey" scorpious said laughing back.

"Your right they don't. What about something fruity?" he asked.

"Yeah fruity sounds good" we both nodded. Tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it's not long but I really wanted to post something before I go on holiday. This will be my last post before I go on holiday. There will be no more posts until around the 15th of august. Sorry "( I am still continuing, so don't worry about that. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. At this moment in time I have 32 reviews for this story ") thanks guys. I also want to say thanks to anyone who has alerted and favourited ") it really means a lot. ")")")")")")")")**

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ")**


	22. HELP NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER STILL READ

SORRY THIS IS NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER "/

I'M STUCK AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE. I DON'T KNOW WEATHER TO ABNDON OR TO CARRY ON. I JUST HAVE NO IDEAS. IF ANYONE HAS AN IDEA OR WANTS TO ADOPT THIS RUBBISH STORY THEN PLEASE TELL ME. I WANT TO PUT UP ANOTHER LILY/SCORPIUS STORY BUT I NEED TO SORT THIS OUT FIRST. SO LET ME NO IF YOU THINK I SHOULD ABANDON, CARRY ON WITH YOU LOT TELLING ME IDEAS OR LET ONE OF YOU ADOPT. LET ME KNOW IN REVIEWS OR ON THE POLL ON MY PAGE

THANKS

XOXTRUEGRYFFINDORXOX


	23. ADOPTION

Hey again

I just want to say thank you to everyone who has voted but I have decided to put my story up for adoption. If anyone wants to adopt let me know. 1st come 1st served (or in this case gets) thanks for reading all my chapters and I hope that you enjoyed reading ") also thanks to all my reviewers and anyone who story alerted/added to faves or added me as an author.

Lastly please check out my new story 'happy ending?'

Thanks again

Xoxtruegryffindorxox


	24. jeweled daylily

Jeweled Daylily has adopted this story!

Thanks again for reading ")


End file.
